Esencia de amor
by sakura-hop
Summary: Terremoto May ha llegado al barrio de Odaiba, la tierna hermanita de Sora le va a dar más de un quebradero de cabeza a nuestro querido Yamato, ¿cómo se las apañará para sobrevivir a sus espeluznantes planes y conquistar a Sora?
1. Sensation

SENSACIÓN DE AMOR 

Edades:

Tai- 16 Davis- 13

Matt- 16 Yolei- 13

Sora- 16 Cody- 10

Izzy- 15 T.K- 13

Mimi- 15 Kari- 13

Joe- 17 Ken- 13

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que los nuevos niños elegidos habían tenido la última batalla, todos habían crecido, los chicos eran más altos y apuestos que antes y las chicas se habían vuelto más esbeltas y femeninas. Todos habían decidido pasar el fin de semana en la playa, en la casa de verano de los padres de Mimi, que tenían bastante dinero. La casa era gigante, había muchas habitaciones, una gran cocina y dos baños, los cuales tenían de todo, la casa, como no, venía con piscina incluida, era muy grande y tenía un trampolín para tirarse. Cuando los chicos llegaron y vieron la pedazo mansión en la que iban a pasar el fin de semana se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Jeje, os ha gustado, eh... – decía Mimi con voz vanidosa – pues entrad y os quedaréis todavía más asombrados.

Los chicos entraron y fisgonearon en la casa, estaban asombrados de la casa que tenía Mimi para pasar el verano, entraron en las habitaciones, en los baños, en la cocina, en el salón, en el comedor..... y cuando llegaron al jardín y vieron la piscina, se quedaron todavía más fascinados.

Vaya, esto es increíble, menuda piscina – decía Davis – y además tiene trampolín, que suerte hemos tenido.

¡Oh, Mimi! ¡Tienes una casa preciosa, eres fantástica, además de guapa lo tienes todo! – exclamaba Yolei entusiasmada.

Pues, todavía no has visto el cuarto que te ha tocado... ven, te lo enseñaré – las dos se marcharon entusiasmadas.

Después de haber visto la casa, las chicas se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, Mimi y Sora en una y Yolei y Kari en la otra, los chicos tenían un dilema con las habitaciones, Davis quería coger la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Kari.

Yo me conformo solo conque me toque esa habitación.

¡¿Pero que te ha dado por esa dichosa habitación?! – exclamaba Tai.

Es que está al lado de la de Kari... –se reía para sí mismo.

Bueno, para que no haya preferencia por nadie, lo echaremos a suertes, ya está – dijo Tai.

Si, será lo mejor – dijeron los demás a excepción de Davis que solo refunfuñaba.

Bueno, aquí está, coged un papel – Tai extendió la mano con cuatro papelitos con un número cada uno.

Izzy cogió un papel seguido de T.K que cogió otro, después Davis y finalmente Matt.

Bien, ya está ahora desarrugadlos – ordenó Tai.

Nos ha tocado en la habitación 2 – dijo Izzy.

A nosotros la 4 – dijo T.K.

Mierda, esa es la habitación que está al lado de la de Kari, ¿en cual nos ha tocado a nosotros?, ¿¡ en la 1!?, ¡¡porras!!, esa es la más lejana a la de Kari, ¡oh, no! – gritaba un Davis muy desilusionado.

A nosotros nos ha tocado en la 3 – dijo Matt ignorando a Davis.

Bueno, pues ya está, todos a las habitaciones – dijo Tai.

Se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones, Davis iba caminando a la vez que le dirigía miradas furtivas a T.K, éste prefirió hacer que no se daba cuenta para evitar otro pelea más, la verdad es que ya le aburría la obsesión de Davis por Kari. Mientras Ken y Cody, miraban con cara de desagrado a Davis. De este modo Tai y Matt estaban en la habitación 3, T.K y Ken en la 4, Davis y Cody en la 1 y Joe e Izzy en la 2.

¡Toc, toc!. Habían llamado a la puerta de la habitación de Sora y Mimi.

Adelante – dijo Mimi.

¡Hola! – eran Kari y Yolei.

Hey chicas, ¿qué tal? ¿ya os habéis instalado? – preguntó Mimi.

Si, no hemos tardado mucho, es que hemos traído poco equipaje – dijo Yolei.

Pues Mimi se ha traído una maleta a punto de reventar – Sora apareció detrás de la puerta.

¿De verdad Mimi?, oye, me tienes que enseñar toda esa ropa que te has traído, ¿vale? – dijo Yolei entusiasmada.

Pues claro, mira ven, que yo te enseño – dijo Mimi.

Las dos se quedaron sentadas en la cama de Mimi viendo toda su ropa, que ocupaba las tres cuartas partes del armario, mientras que la de Sora solo ocupaba una cuarta parte.

Como son, eh – comentó Kari.

Y que lo digas, son como hermanas gemelas o algo parecido – dijo Sora.

Las dos jóvenes rieron.

Bueno, parece que nos vamos a aburrir viendo a estas dos con la ropa, ¿por qué no bajamos abajo a cocinar algo?, me apetecen unas galletas caseras, ¿qué me dices? –comentó Sora.

Sora, tu tan golosa como siempre – dijo Kari.

Sora sacó la lengua con una sonrisa.

Vale vamos, a mí también me apetece cocinar algo – dijo Kari.

Oye Mimi, nos vamos a la cocina a preparar una galletas, eh – dijo Sora.

Si, vale – Mimi no debió escucharla bien, porque ni siquiera la miró, estaba absorta con los trajes.

Me parece que no me ha escuchado ®

Es normal, ahora le está enseñando a Yolei su nueva colección de ropa – terció Kari.

Las dos bajaron a la cocina, en aquel momento no había nadie por allí, los chicos debían seguir en sus habitaciones, prepararon todos los ingredientes y, cuando la masa ya estuvo hecha, la metieron al horno. Tras esperar un bueno rato, en el que aprovecharon para hablar, sonó la campana del horno y cogieron las galletas recién hechas, las probaron.

Mmmm, deliciosas – dijo Kari.

Si, nos han quedado muy bien, somos unas grandes cocineras – prosiguió Sora.

Tienes razón, vamos a la habitación a ver si esas dos ya han acabado con los vestiditos – dijo Kari.

Sí.

Cuando llegaron, Mimi y Yolei seguían igual que antes, no se habían dado ni cuenta de que se habían ido, pero eso ya no tenía importancia porque cuando Sora y Kari les preguntaron si querían galletas, se volvieron rápidamente dejando atrás el montón de ropa. Estuvieron comiendo hasta que no pudieron más.

Estoy llena, no me puedo ni mover – dijo Sora.

Ni yo – prosiguió Mimi.

Pero estaban muy ricas – continuaba Yolei.

Puf, pero ahora qué hacemos con todas las galletas que nos han sobrado – comentó Kari.

Todas se quedaron pensativas.

No vamos a tirarlas, con lo que nos ha costado hacerlas – dijo Sora.

Bueno, ya está, se las daremos a los demás, ¿qué os parece? – dijo Kari.

Si, será lo mejor – dijo Yolei.

Pero yo no puedo llevarlas, estoy demasiado llena – agregó Mimi.

Jo, yo también – se quejó Yolei.

Vaaale, ya ayudo yo a Kari a llevarlas... – dijo Sora de muy mala gana.

Jeje, gracias Sora – dijo Kari – yo iré a las habitaciones de T.K y Davis y tú a las otras dos, ¿vale?.

De acuerdo.

Sora se dirigió primero a la habitación de Izzy y Joe, llamó a la puerta.

¿Se puede pasar?, soy yo, Sora.

Si claro, pasa Sora – exclamó Izzy.

Sora entró en la habitación, que por cierto estaba muy ordenada, seguro que eran las manías de Joe.

Es que os he traído esto – y les enseño el plato con unas cuantas galletas.

Tienen buena pinta – dijo Izzy.

Están muy ricas, las hemos hecho Kari y yo – añadió Sora.

Muchas gracias – dijeron Izzy y Joe.

De nada, es que hemos hecho demasiadas... y claro, no nos las hemos podido comer todas – argumentó Sora.

Ya... y para nosotros los restos, ¿no?, ni que fuéramos animales domésticos – dijo Joe.

Venga Joe, no seas tan cascarrabias, al menos nos han traído algo, ¿no? – le dijo Izzy.

Eso, eso, Izzy tiene toda la razón del mundo – añadió Sora – no seas tan quejica, bueno, yo me voy a la habitación de Matt y Tai a darles otras pocas.

Sora salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Matt y Tai, llamó a la puerta, no contestaron, oyó que tenían música puesta.

Baja el volumen, ¿quieres? – se le oyó decir a Matt.

Vale, vale... – dijo Tai.

Sora volvió a llamar.

Hey chicos, soy yo, Sora, ¿se puede pasar?.

¿Eh? ¿Izzy? – se confundió Tai - ¡pasa, pasa!.

¿Izzy? ¿Qué pase? – pensó Sora extrañada.

Hola chicos, os he traído unas...

¡¡Sora!! – gritó Tai.

Tai había confundido a Sora con Izzy, Sora entró en la habitación en el peor momento en el que una chica pueda entrar en la habitación de un chico, si, Matt estaba en ropa interior. Durante un segundo Sora pudo ver los músculos de Matt, su cuerpo bien formado y... su cara roja como un tomate al igual que la de ella, entonces reaccionó, era una situación muy comprometedora.

¡¡Perdón!! – dijo con la cara rojísima de vergüenza y los ojos cerrados, dio un tremendo portazo y se marchó corriendo, a una velocidad desenfrenada, incluso estuvo a punto de chocarse contra la pared.

Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación, a ella le había parecido una eternidad desde que salió de la habitación de sus compañeros hasta que llegó a la suya, cerró rápidamente la puerta y dio un gran suspiro apoyándose en ella. Mimi se la quedó mirando sorprendida después del susto que se había dado al verla entrar de esa manera en la habitación, pues casi se cae de la cama.

Sora, estás roja como un tomate, ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Mimi todavía pálida del susto.

¡Ah! ¡Mimi!, no sabía que estuvieras todavía aquí, ¿y Yolei?.

Se acaba de marchar, dijo que tenía ganas de darse una ducha, pero dime qué te ocurre, estás muy nerviosa.

Es que... verás...

Sora se sentó en su cama y le contó a Mimi todo lo que había pasado al entrar en la habitación de Tai, que vio a Matt en ropa interior y que casi le da un desmayo allí mismo.

Y eso es todo – finalizó con otro suspiro y los ojos cerrados

¡¡Ostras!!, ¿y qué vas a hacer?.

¡¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!, ¡¡¡no lo sé!!!, no le podré mirar a la cara, dios mío, me va a dar algo, ¿por qué me tiene que ocurrir esto a mí? – gruñó la pobre Sora.

Pero dime... – Mimi miró Sora pícaramente - ¿te fijaste en si tenía músculo o si estaba en forma físicamente?, ya sabes... si estaba bueno.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUES CLARO QUE NO!!!! – gritó Sora.

Si, ya, claro, y yo voy y me lo creo, venga, algo tuviste que ver... – insistió Mimi.

Bueno... algo algo si que vi.

¿De veras? ¿Y qué tal estaba?.

Mimi, ¿no será que te gusta Matt? ®

¡Que va! ¡Yo a quien quiero ver en ropa interior es a mi queridísimo Tai! – sonrió Mimi.

¿Tengo que responderte obligatoriamente?.

Sí.

Bueno... pues estaba bastante bien...

¿Cómo que bastante bien? – refunfuñó Mimi – por favor Sora, que es Yamato Ishida, el chico que vuelve locas a todas las chicas... un bastante no le es suficiente.

Vale, vale... pues... estaba muuuuuuy bien.

¿De verdad?.

De repente se hizo un silencio sepulcral, las dos se estaban mirando fijamente y hacían una mueca rara con la boca, se estaban conteniendo la risa, después, empezaron a reírse a pequeñas carcajadas y con una mirada de complicidad.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola!!!! ¿Qué os ha parecido?, este es mi segundo fanfic, pero me está gustando mucho más escribir éste que el anterior porque Sora y Matt son más protagonistas que en el otro, la siguiente parte de este fic promete ser muy interesante, os lo aseguro. Espero que lo que hayáis leído os haya gustado, de momento, esto es todo. Para opiniones, quejas, críticas, observaciones, consejos y demás, ya sabéis,REVIEWS A TOPE!!, os espero en el siguiente capítulo. Adiós!!!!


	2. Sensation II

Ya pasada la conversación entre Sora y Mimi decidieron olvidar el pequeño (si es así como se le puede llamar) malentendido y disfrutar al máximo el fin de semana. Tras haberse instalado todos en sus respectivas habitaciones se pusieron a hacer la cena, de nuevo teníamos un dilema en el grupo, quién iba a ser el que la preparaba.

- Pero chicos, vosotros ya sabéis que yo no tengo ni idea de cocinar – comentaba Davis aliviado – si yo la hiciera, lo estropearía todo.

- Pues mira, así aprenderías, que seguro que no te viene nada mal – el comentario que hizo Kari dejó al muchacho helado.

- Kariiii, cómo me dices esas cosas con lo que yo te quiero...

- En fin, a otra cosa mariposa – se dijo Kari para sí misma.

- Yo tampoco tengo mucha idea sobre cómo cocinar – dijo Izzy un poco entrecortado.

- Psé, yo solo lo que me enseñó Matt cuando estuvimos en el digimundo – añadió Tai.

Ante todas las negativas y excusas de hacer la cena por parte de todos los del grupo, Sora se levantó de su asiento.

- Está bien, ya la haré yo... si seguimos discutiendo toda la noche nos iremos a la cama con el estómago vacío.

Todos se quedaron callados durante un segundo, luego se miraron entre ellos.

- Eh... Sora, no es por nada, pero nunca te hemos oído decir que supieras cocinar, ¿estas segura de que podrás organizar toda esta cena? – le preguntó Joe.

Sora dio media vuelta con cara de desagrado.

- Bueno, vosotros no sabéis cómo cocino, así que si no queréis probar mis platos... que sea otro quien haga la cena... – les miró Sora a todos con una mirada de ser superior, la verdad es que había ganado la partida a Joe.

- No se diga más – irrumpió Tai – Sora hace hoy la cena, salga como salga.

Todos se quedaron de acuerdo y fueron a coger los platos para poner la mesa.

- Ya que has sido la voluntaria te ayudo, ¿qué te parece? – Mimi apareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

- No hace falta, ya sabes que yo me las sé apañar sola.

- Venga, que aunque te las sepas apañar hacer una cena para doce personas es medio imposible – argumentó Mimi.

- Bueno, si quieres... ahí tienes las verduras para cortarlas.

- Muy bien, ¡marchando una de verduras!.

Tardaron un poco en hacer la cena, Kari y Yolei se ofrecieron para ayudarlas pero ya no hacía casi falta, la verdad es que Sora y Mimi forman un buen equipo, siempre han estado muy compenetradas.

Por fin terminaron de preparar todos los platos y llamaron a los demás para ir a la mesa, todos fueron corriendo como flechas, sobre todo Tai y Davis.

- Bueno Sora, ¿qué nos has preparado?, ¿nos tienes alguna sorpresa preparada? – dijo Tai con la baba medio caída del hambre que tenía.

- Pues la verdad es que no, he preparado platos muy sencillos, de primero hay un buen cocido japonés y de segundo tenéis un delicioso bistec para cada uno, he preparado también algo de ensalada china – en eso Sora les enseñó los platos - ¿qué os parece?.

A Tai y a Davis casi les da un desmayo de la alegría de ver unos platos con tan buena pinta como aquellos.

- Huele maravillosamente bien –dijo Davis.

- Y tiene una pinta todavía mejor – añadió Tai.

- Pues bueno, nos os cortéis y empezad a comer.

- ¡¡¡Al ataque!!!

Todos empezaron a comer los platos que Sora había preparado con la ayuda de Mimi.

- Sora, esto esta de muerte, ¿cómo es que cocinas tan bien y nosotros no lo sabíamos?.

- Tampoco me lo preguntasteis, fue mi madre quien me enseñó, no sé hacer ninguna maravilla, pero para casos especiales no esta mal, ¿no?.

- Ni que lo digas, esto está riquísimo, ya me dirás cuál es la receta, eh - dijo Kari.

- Al final me voy a poner colorada...

Al terminar la cena lo recogieron todo y se fueron a las habitaciones, T.K. y Ken se quedaron recogiendo lo último, pues entre todos habían decidido que harían una serie de turnos para las labores de la casa. Sora mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Mimi y Yolei se habían ido a dar una vuelta con algunos mas del grupo, así que estaba sola. Iba caminando por el pasillo bastante pensativa.

- ´´ Ahora no creo que ni siquiera se atreva a mirarme a la cara, creo que ni yo le puedo mirar a él... no sé cómo debo reaccionar, ¿por qué estas cosas me tienen que pasar a mí? - de repente se oyó un gran ruido, como si alguien se hubiera dado un golpe, Sora se dio la vuelta.

Era, cómo no, Davis que se había caído en las escaleras y tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!!, Kari ha desaparecido, ¿dónde estará?.

- ¿No crees que puede haber desaparecido para huir de ti?, no la dejas en paz ni un solo minuto - comentó Ken.

- ¿¡Qué dices!?, eso no es verdad, ah, ya sé, a ti te gusta Kari eh...

- ¡Que va, que va!, a mi no me gusta Kari.

- Ah, ¿sí?, ¿pues entonces quién te gusta? - preguntó Davis maliciosamente.

- Bueno, eh... , yo...

Sora se quedó mirando a Davis con muy mal humor.

- Davis, deja de atosigar al pobre Ken, ¿quieres?.

- Venga Sora, no será para tanto, a que no Ken...

En ese preciso instante se abrió una puerta y de ella salió Matt, quien estaba bastante malhumorado, nada más abrir la puerta vio a Sora, puso cara de sorpresa, al igual que Sora.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó.

- Nada, que Davis no deja en paz a Ken - contestó Sora con voz entrecortada.

- Por Kari, ¿verdad?, ya empezamos...

Matt se dirigió hacia Davis y le asestó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Deja ya de molestar! Y vete con tus fantasías a otra parte.

- ¡Oye, que no hacía falta que me pegaras para decirme eso!.

Ken se acercó a Sora.

- Ya empezamos con las peleas de siempre... - murmuró el joven.

- Sí, pero es divertido - añadió Sora.

Tras la pequeña discusión en la que Davis se ganó otros dos chichones, cada uno se fue a la habitación, Matt también iba a entrar pero paró en seco.

- ¿Quieres pasar? - le preguntó a Sora.

Ésta enrojeció y no supo qué decir.

- Eh... bueno... si a ti no te importa...

- Como Tai se ha ido con Mimi y Yolei...

Los dos pasaron a la habitación, allí, en la cama de Matt estaban su guitarra y sus partituras, Sora se sentó en la cama, estaba bastante incómoda ante la situación.

- Vaya, te has traído la guitarra...

- Sí, la llevo a todas partes siempre que puedo, por si de repente me inspiro en algo, así puedo comprobar qué tal suena - dijo Matt.

- Pues ya que tienes la guitarra, ¿por qué no tocas algo?, me gustaría escucharlo.

- ¿Ahora?, eh... bueno, vale, tocaré lo último que he escrito.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Sora.

Matt comenzó a tocar, una dulce melodía, muy melódica y algo lenta invadió la habitación, Sora se relajó y cerró los ojos, aquella música era realmente buena, le transmitía una sensación de alegría. Matt terminó de tocar, Sora abrió los ojos.

- Ha sido estupendo.

- ¿De veras lo crees? - preguntó Matt.

- Sí, es muy buena, compones muy bien, se nota que has tenido muchas experiencias en la vida - comentó Sora.

- Unas para bien, otras para mal y otras... no sé si para bien o para mal - Matt se quedó mirando su guitarra.

A Sora le recorrió un escalofrío, ¿a qué se refería Matt?, probablemente a lo que pasó por la tarde, lo cierto es que ella tampoco sabía qué pensar, levantó de nuevo la vista, a Sora se le aceleró el corazón, no se había fijado hasta ahora de que Matt llevaba una camisa blanca de tirantes que le quedaba muy bien junto con unos pantalones vaqueros anchos, Matt se había convertido en un chico realmente atractivo... y misterioso, ahora que eran más mayores ya no era igual que cuando eran niños, ya no entablaban tanta amistad. Al hacerse mayores las chicas y los chicos se alejaban, cada uno con sus cosas, Matt y ella se habían distanciado bastante, de ahí las situaciones tan embarazosas, ya no era lo mismo. A Sora le dio rabia, pero para que Matt no notara su estado de ánimo decidió entretenerse con algo.

- ¡Anda!, pero si también has traído cd´s de música, ¡ah!, este grupo me encanta, y este también, oye, me tienes que prestar este CD, ¿vale? - Sora parecía muy entretenida.

Matt se acercó a ella y se puso detrás.

- Mira, si te gusta este tipo de música seguro que te gusta este otro grupo.

Sora se olvidó completamente de la música, Matt estaba detrás de ella, prácticamente la estaba rodeando con sus brazos, Sora estaba demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra alguna.

- Sora, ¿te pasa algo? - Matt la miró interrogativamente.

- No, no, no me pasa nada - dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Tras seguir mirando los cd´s, se sentaron en el suelo.

- Oye Matt, esa camisa que llevas es muy chula, me gusta mucho - comentó Sora.

- Gracias... - sonrió Matt.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Tai? - preguntó Sora.

- Nada, se ha ido con Mimi y Yolei, supongo que se querrá quedar a solas con Mimi - dijo Matt medio pensativo.

- Ay, a Tai no se le dan muy bien las cosas del amor, eh - dijo Sora.

- Pues no - terció Matt.

Los dos se quedaron callados como por arte de magia, estaban pensando lo mismo, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

- Oye Sora... - Matt miró a Sora a los ojos.

- ¡Matt! - irrumpió Sora - es que... es que...

Matt la siguió mirando.

- No, nada...

Después de aquello callaron otro poco, pero pronto volvieron a hablar tranquilamente, así se les pasó el tiempo rápidamente.

- ¡Ah!, que tarde es ya, me tengo que ir - exclamó Sora.

- ¡Espera un momento! - la paró Matt.

Se levantó y fue al baño, al poco rato volvió a salir, Sora le miró interrogativamente, luego observó que ahora Matt llevaba una camiseta de tirantes igual a la anterior pero de color negro.

- Toma - Matt le dio la camisa.

- Ah, pero es que... no la puedo aceptar, es tu camisa.

- Tranquila, yo tengo muchas de este estilo y si te gusta... - Matt sonrió y Sora enrojeció.

- Muchas gracias - Sora cogió la camiseta - la cuidaré muy bien.

Sora y Matt se despidieron y cada uno se quedó en su habitación.

Nada más llegar a la habitación le salió al paso Mimi.

- ¡Sora!, ¿dónde estabas?, como te has ido sin avisar me he quedado preocupada por ti.....

- Jejeje

- ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan contenta? - Mimi se fijo en lo que llevaba Sora en la mano - ¿y esa camiseta de quién es?

- Pues....... me la ha dado Matt, hemos estado juntos..... - contestó Sora con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Quééeéééééé´? ¿¡Matt te ha dado esa camiseta!?, parece una camiseta interior, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo? - ironizó Mimi.

- ¡Oye tu, deja de pensar tanto, que se te van las neuronas a dios sabe dónde!.

- Jajaja, mujer, no te lo tomes así, pero dime, entonces no está enfadado contigo como tú creías, qué alivio, eh Sora, te habrás quitado un gran peso de encima - Mimi la miró interrogativamente.

- Ufffff, pues sí, menos mal, sino me hubiera vuelto loca, me estaba comiendo demasiado la cabeza por un problemilla de nada.

- Jajajaja!!!!!!!

- ¿De qué te ríes?.

- De que me acabas de decir sin darte cuenta de que estas coladita por Matt.

- ¿EEEEEHHHHHHHH?, no, qué va, no es eso.........

- Venga reconócelo, es normal que te sientas atraída por un chico tan guapo.....

- ¡No es solo por el físico, Mimi! - la interrumpió Sora - es su carácter, su madurez, su forma de reaccionar ante los problemas... y además esos ojos..........

- Entonces estás enamorada de Matt, no??

- SI.........

- Pues yo creo que Matt es bastante frío con todas las chicas que le rodean, en cambio contigo es diferente, es más cariñoso, muestra más interés, yo creo que tiene un aprecio especial por ti, Sora.

Sora enrojeció, ¿podría estar Matt enamorado de ella?, ¿qué es lo que se oculta tras ese carácter frío y distante?.

- Puf, no lo creo.........

- ¿Por qué no? - insistió Mimi.

- ¡Porque no, ya dejemos el tema!.

- Vale, pero no te pongas así, en serio, estás muy rara desde que llegaste........

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron todos muy temprano, les esperaba un día muy divertido ya que, tras desayunar, se fueron de excursión, visitaron varios templos, entraron en unos grandes almacenes de los que no querían irse ni Mimi ni Yolei y finalmente, al atardecer, se fueron a la playa. Después de la excursión regresaron todos a la casa y fueron a cenar.

- Bueno, nosotros vamos a ver un poco el partido de fútbol, eh, apañáoslas vosotros, vale?? - dijeron Tai y Davis.

- ¡Qué morro tienen! - refunfuñó Joe.

- Déjales, llevaban deseando ver este partido desde hace bastante...... - le tranquilizó Sora.

- Ken, ¿vienes a hacer la cena? - le preguntó Yolei un tanto nerviosa.

- Claro - respondió éste tranquilamente.

Esa noche cenaron lo más sencillo que encontraron en el frigorífico, huevos fritos con salchichas, tras la cena se fueron todos a dormir, aquel día habían hecho muchas cosas y estaban muy cansados. Aún así, Mimi, Yolei, Tai y Davis también seguían en su salsa y decidieron salir aquella noche también.

Sora entró en la habitación bostezando, se quitó la ropa y se puso los pantalones del pijama y la camiseta que Matt le había regalado. Se puso a ver un poco la tele, echaban una película de terror, estaba cogiendo algunas chucherías para ver la peli cuando llamaron a la puerta, por supuesto, era Matt.

- Hola......

- ¡Ah, hola Matt! - contestó Sora terriblemente sorprendida, casi le da un infarto al verle de tan cerca.

- ¿Molesto?.

- ¡Para nada!, pasa, iba a ver una peli de terror, si quieres que la veamos juntos..... - Sora no se podía creer todavía que le hubiera dicho eso.

- Pues había venido para prestarte el cd que tanto te gustaba......

Sora bajó la cabeza, claro, era sólo por eso, qué tonta........

- ...... pero no me apetece quedarme solo en la habitación sin hacer nada, así que me apunto - dijo con una firme mirada.

A Sora se le iluminó la cara, ¡iba a ver una película a solas con el chico de sus sueños!.

- Qué bien, así yo tampoco me quedaré sola.

- que pasa, ¿te dan miedo las películas de terror? - dijo Matt en tono burlón.

- ¡Pues no, la verdad es que nooooo! - respondió Sora jugando.

Entonces éste se fijó en la camiseta que Sora llevaba puesta, era la que le había dado el otro día.

- Vaya, pero si llevas mi camiseta, te queda muy bien, aunque te está grande......

- ¡Ah, si!, jeje, es que es muy cómoda para dormir........... - respondió Sora sin saber muy bien lo que decía. Entonces Matt sonrió al estilo ´´Ishida lo que le provocó a Sora otro infarto.

- Bueeeeeeeno, gracias por traerme el cd, ponte cómodo en la cama de Mimi, que ya va a empezar la peli - le llevó Sora hasta la cama de su amiga.

CONTINUARÁ...............


	3. Sensation III

Estaba temblando, con la piel de gallina y abrazada........... no, más bien se diría que se estaba estrujando contra sus piernas, pegando aquel rostro de suaves facciones con una tez ahora mucho más pálida de lo habitual a sus rodillas. La impresión que daba Sora en aquel momento era la de una lunática encerrada en la celda de un manicomio. Sus pensamientos se centraban únicamente en las imágenes sádicas de aquella película, la cual nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera de aquel talante, pues supuso por la crítica que había leído en una revista barata de aficionados, a los cuales ahora calificaba de inútiles haciendo reportajes ( o más bien de gente sin escrúpulos), pues pensaba que aquel filme era más bien del género misterio/intriga, pero ahora lo único que se le aparecía en la pantalla, eran cadáveres mutilados, y gente gritando y suplicando por su vida a unos fanáticos, locos o como se les quisiera llamar. Lo único que hizo fue acurrucarse más a sí misma, aguntar las lágrimas de terror que estaban a punto de resbalar por sus mejillas y esperar a que acabara aquel infierno en el que se había metido ella solita. Evidentemente si hubiera estado ella sola, hubiera apagado la televisión de inmediato, o hubiera cambiado de canal para olvidar el miedo, o las paranoias que le podrían surgir después a cuenta de aquellas imágenes, pero no podía, pues él estaba a su lado, con el pelo alborotado, tumbado en la cama de al lado de una manera muy seductora mirando tranquilamente, incluso se diría que estaba intrigado, la pantalla del televisor. Sora le miró durante una milésima de segundo y luego volvió al sufrimiento de tener que aguantar a que acabara aquella basura de producción cinematográfica.

Tras lo que fueron para la joven unos minutos infernales de más imágenes de "género violento", por no decir de violencia inhumana (ya que no sabía si eso se le podía hacer a una persona), aparecieron por arte de magia los créditos, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Sora, el cual parecía que iba llegar al espasmo, dejara de temblar progresivamente hasta relajarse.

El joven rubio se incorporó hacia delante y apartó su flequillo de la frente con una cara un tanto somnolienta.

Menuda mierda de película, y eso que parecía interesante al principio, nunca había visto algo con un argumento más irracional y aburrido, sólo había sangre y cadáveres... – al no oir respuesta alguna, dirigió la mirada hacia su compañera, la cual le dejó un tanto desconcertado – ey, Sora..... joder, estás pálida.

La chica se le quedó mirando sin poder articular palabra alguna, pues el único sonido que surgía de su garganta eran unos débiles y casi inaudibles balbuceos.

Vaya, vaya....... así que la inalterable Sora Takenouchi se ha muerto de miedo con una película de terror mediocre....... – el joven la miró con una sonrisa que denotaba cierta diversión ante su estado.

¡Oye! – Sora por fin recuperó el habla – yo no soy como Yamato Ishida, el hombre de hielo, al que no le asusta nada, además, no pensaba que la película incluía escenas tan....... – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo – bueno, que más bien creía que sería menos violenta......

El rubio comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras la joven le miraba de reojo y con la mejillas de un color rojo intenso.

Venga, no te enfades, si me hubieras dicho que te daban miedo este tipo de películas hubiéramos visto cualquier otra cosa, mujer.

Ya....... claro....... pero entonces te hubieras reído más de mi...... – la chica volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, simulando estar enfadada, y entonces Matt volvió a sonreir aún más divertido.

Qué tonta eres......... – acarició delicadamente el cabello revuelto de la pelirroja, a lo cual ella no hizo ni un movimiento, y le volvió a mirar de reojo - ¿tan malo crees que soy?, tal vez si hubiera sido Davis hubiera aprovechado para mosquearle un poco – y entonces la miró fijamente a los ojos – pero a ti no te haría eso – sonrió otra vez.

Sora se quedó paralizada, la suavidad con la que Matt jugueteaba con su cabello le producía una sensación angustiosa y a la vez relajante, era el éxtasis traspasado a su cuerpo mediantela calidez de sus dedos y la intensa mirada con la que ahora la observaba. Se fijó en él, realmente era atractivo, lo que antes era un niño de 11 años que lo único que hacía era discutir a Taichi y seguir sus propias reglas, ahora era un joven guapo, seductor, paciente y...... convincente, aunque, a pesar de haber pasado unos pocos años, nada había conseguido arrebatarle aquel toque tan sensual de rebeldía innato en él.

Sin ni siquiera llegar a pensarlo, Sora abrió la boca y no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que hubo acabado la frase.

Matt, ¿te molestó mucho que entrara en la habitación ayer?....... yo, te juro que no fue mi intención.......

Yamato la miró un poco sorprendido, la verdad es que no había vuelto a pensar en ese tema desde que ocurrió, pero ella parecía más afectada.

¿Tanto te gustó verme en paños menores? – le preguntó haciendo un gesto de completa seguridad, la chica levantó el rostro que anteriormente estaba inclinado mirando al suelo, dejando ver una expresión de inseguridad y nerviosismo – era una broma..... en realidad me molestó, pero más que nada por el idiota de Tai....... tú no tuviste la culpa.

Bueno...... ya me dejas más tranquila, no creía que estuvieras enfadado, pero por si acaso, no estaba de más preguntarte........ – suspiró Sora aliviada.

Siempre te preocupas por cosas que realmente no tienen tanta importancia como tu crees........

Tal vez....... pero así es mi forma de ser.

Lo sé, y me encanta tu forma de ser...... – la joven volvió a sonrojarse, a lo que él acerco su cara a la de ella dejando una separación milimétrica – me voy ya a mi cuarto, hasta mañana..... – le dijo en un susurro al oído, a punto de rozar sus labios contra la mejilla de Sora, se levantó de la cama y se fue de la habitación.

Sora se desplomó en su cama, ¿qué había pasado?, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, había notado más de una vez cómo Matt sonreía pícaramente , como si le gustara que ella pareciera indefensa ante él " Y es que me deja indefensa, no se puede hacer nada ante un chico tan guapo.....". Pero, aquellos gestos hacia ella, aquel susurro inaudible, el cual le parecía lleno de pasión y deseo....... tal vez Matt también estuviera interesado en ella, o tal vez no, puede que simplemente hubiera cogido más confianza con ella en aquel fin de semana y le hablara con menos distanciamiento. "Bueno, ya está bien de pensar tanto en cosas que nunca sabrás lo que realmente son, Sora, a dormir". Seguidamente se desvistió para ponerse el pijama e ir a la cama y caer en un sueño profundo.

Los rayos de luz penetraban ligeramente en las rendijas de la persiana, haciendo que el sueño de Sora fuera interrumpido progresivamente hasta abrir los ojos, se incorporó un tanto atontada y observó que su amiga se encontraba en la otra cama durmiendo. Miró el reloj, las 9:30, suficiente para darse una ducha y vestirse, no sin antes levantar la persiana para que Mimi se fuera desperezando. Al salir del cuarto de baño, vio que su amiga ya estaba casi arreglada, se dieron los buenos días y bajaron a la planta baja para ver si estaban el resto de sus compañeros levantados.

Casi todos estaban en activo, a excepción de Tai y Davis que seguían en sus respectivas habitaciones durmiendo como troncos, Matt y Cody habían desistido de intentar despertarles, era imposible que dos chicos tan bravucones e inquietos no fueran dormilones, era su naturaleza. Desayunaron todos juntos, como tenían tanta hambre acabaron con casi todo lo que quedaba en la nevera, sabiendo que cuando Tai y Davis se levantaran esperando su ansiado desayuno y decubrieran que ya no había apenas comida se pondrían hechos unas furias, pero eso ahora no les importaba.

Decidieron pasar el resto del día en la mansión de Mimi, era el último día de su estancia y querían dejarlo de descanso, ya que a la mañana siguiente se tendrían que levantar pronto para ir a clase.

Venga, vamos a darnos un baño en la piscina que hoy hace bastante calor y hay que aprovecharlo – comentaba alegremente Kari.

¡Ay, si!, así de paso estreno mi nuevo bikini, me lo compré la semana pasada, ya veréis qué bonito – Mimi salió entusiasta del comedor para ir a cambiarse rápidamente, como era habitual en ella, se pasearía con el modelito hasta que todos le dijeran lo bien que la sentara, entonces se quedaría tranquila.

Espera Mimi, yo te acompaño – Sora se dirigió también a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Tai y Matt estaban sentados en el borde de la piscina, agitando con suavidad los pies en el agua, Tai todavía estaba enfadado con el resto por no haberle dejado apenas nada para desayunar, y se notaba puesto que estaba demasiado tranquilo y callado.

Taichi, tío, no te puedes poner así cada vez que no comas lo suficiente, te cabreas por tonterías como la comida y luego no eres capaz de ponerte serio en las cosas que son importantes – decía un Matt malhumorado a cuenta de la actitud de su amigo.

Si, claro, sabéis que yo necesito comer más que los demás porque a lo largo del día hago mucho deporte y vosotros vais y me dejáis con 3 míseras galletas y un vaso de leche – contestó un Tai todavía más molesto.

Piensa la parte buena, Davis se levantó más tarde que tú y sólo se quedó con el vaso de leche, además, si no te hubieras levantado tan tarde hubieras desayunado con el resto y habrías comido lo que quisieras, así que la próxima vez te espabilas – sentenció un Matt bastante convencido de que lo que le había dicho a su amigo y le dejaría sin palabras, y así fue, Tai lo único que hizo fue refunfuñar.

Bueno, dejemos este tem, venga dime, ¿qué tal te fue ayer con Mimi, conseguiste algo con ella? – preguntó Matt interesadamente.

Bueno...... la cosa va avanzando, pero lentamente, ayer lo único que hizimos fue bailar toda la noche juntos, aunque claro, cuando llegaban las canciones lentas, había más contacto...... – Tai miró a su amigo con cara de complicidad, a lo que Matt le respondió con un codazo amistoso, y comenzaron a reir.

¿Y tu qué tal con Sora?, ya me dijeron que estuviste ayer con ella viendo una peli.

Bien, la peli fue una mierda, pero Sora estaba muy graciosa, se moría de miedo – dijo Matt medio riéndose.

Bueno y que, ¿no pasó nada más?.

¿Qué más querías que pasara?.

Joder, Matt, digo yo que si te vas con una chica a su habitación los dos solos a ver una peli de terror es para algo..... ya sabes...... ¿acaso no te interesa Sora?.

Tai....... hay que ver qué simple eres, porque vea una peli con una chica a solas no significa que ya esté colgado de ella, además, Sora es una amiga, no quiero hacerla daño, ya sabes, yo no estoy hecho para una relación seria.

No, si se nota, este año has batido el récord del año pasado, ya vas saliendo con 8 chicas, sería mejor que te lo pensaras un poco antes de decirlas que sí.

Bueno, es una forma de divertirse, no está mal tener novia de vez en cuando, lo que pasa es que ninguna de ellas me gusta lo suficiente como para que solo me fije en ella........ jeje – Matt había bajado la voz por si acaso llegaba alguno de sus compañeros.

Desde luego, eres un rompecorazones.......

El resto de los jóvenes llegaron en aquel momento, Ken, T.K., Izzy y Joe llevaban a Davis, el cual todavía no llevaba el bañador puesto sino la ropa normal, en volandas entre los cuatro, y le tiraron a la piscina.

¿¡Pero estáis locos o qué!? – gritaba un Davis muy agitado dentro del agua.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es que Davis, ya no te aguantamos más!!!!!!!!!, ¡estás todo el día dándonos la lata con el tema de Kari y te pones insoportable!, ¡si ella no te hace caso es porque eres un pesado, a ver si refrescándote un poco se te bajan lo humos! – le gritaron los otros cuatro jóvenes bastante enfadados.

En ese momento apareció Kari, la cual tenía una cara bastante aliviada, parecía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Matt pensó que Davis era muy parecido a su hermana en cuanto al tema de los amores, para conquistar a la persona que le gusta, lo único que se dedica a hacer es no dejarla en paz, su hermana hacía lo mismo, sólo que con el pobre Matt, que ya estaba harto, vale, su grupo de música tenía bastante fama a nivel de la ciudad de Tokio, pero le parecía excesivo tener una fan hasta los extremos, tal y como era Jun.

¡Venga chicos, al agua!- gritó alegremente Sora, lo que sacó a Matt de sus pensamientos.

Todos se tiraron a la vez, en la dirección de Davis, el cual al ver la que se le venía, fue a zambullirse, pero no le dio tiempo. Estuvieron jugando en la piscina, Sora primero estuvo jugando con Joe, Izzy, Tai, Kari y Ken a pasarse las pelotas hinchables, pero luego vio cómo Matt le hacía una aguadilla a Tai, y de seguido, notó cómo alguien la empujaba hacia abajo, haciendo que se sumergiera en el agua inesperadamente y sin darle tiempo a coger aire, cuando salió a la superficie apenas sin aire, vio a una Mimi que se partía de risa, y entonces ella aprovechó el momento para hacerle otra. Así que acabaron todos peleando contra todos y haciéndose aguadillas. Davis a poco se ahoga, porque al irle a hacer una aguadilla a T.K., una de las pelotas que no eran hinchables le dio en la cabeza y se quedo 10 segundos sin conocimiento, así que T.K. le tuvo que sacar. Mientras Sora se había puesto a pelear con Matt, fue a hacerle una aguadilla, pero éste la esquivó y aprovechó para cogerla de la cintura y levantarla.

Vaya, vaya, así que te metes conmigo..... pues ahora vas a ver – le dijo con una mirada muy maliciosa.

Entonces la soltó de repente haciendo que cayera al agua, se zambulló al agua el también, y ya debajo del agua comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Sora comenzó a reir, pero se le escapó el aire que mantenía, y fue hacia arriba para poder respirar, al salir, vio que Matt no estaba a su lado, miró hacia abajo y no le vio, entonces, Matt apareció a su espalda.

¡Te cogí! ¡Jajaja! – la rodeó con los brazos por el cuello, y la tiró hacia atrás a modo de aguadilla, cuando volvieron a salir a la superficie, Matt la seguía sujetando con los brazos, Sora podía sentir su repiración acelerada y pausada, y llegaba a notar su aliento cerca de su oído, ya no podía más, estaba rojísima de vergüenza.

¡Anda Sora!, se te ha desatado la parte de arriba del bikini por detrás – le dijo Matt.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿EEEEEHHHHHHHH????????!!!!!!!, ¡dios mío!, ¡¿no habrás visto nada, verdad?!.

Que no....... tranquila, déjame, que te ato el cordón ahora.

Espera.......... – bien, y ahora se le tenía que desabrochar el bikini con Yamato al lado, menuda suerte...... ahora podía sentir los dedos de Matt jugueteando con los cordones de la parte trasera de su bikini.

Ya está, tranquila, que no he visto nada, aunque si hubiera visto algo no creo que te lo hubiera dicho........ – esto último se lo dijo en tono bajo, al oído y con un aire divertido.

¡Matt! ¡te voy a matar! – Sora se giró y le hizo una aguadilla.

¡Qué mala, ahora verás! – fue a hacerle una aguadilla, pero Sora ya se le había escapado y se había salido de la piscina - ¡si, si! ¡huye, huye!, ¡pero cuando te coja te vas a enterar! – Sora le sacó la lengua burlándose de él a la vez que se reía.

Después del baño, comieron todos juntos, pues el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, y tras una siesta y poner orden en toda la casa, se marcharon a sus respectivas casas.

CONTINUARÁ....

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, tercer capítulo terminado, no sé si será lo suficientemente entretenido, pero bueno, he tenido varias canciones que me han inspirado, aquí os las pongo, oye, igual os sirve para inspiraros.......

Money Talks (AC/DC).

Winds of Change (Scorpions) (una de las mejores canciones que podéis escoger si os queréis inspirar para un fic romántico, la canción es preciosa U).

Amerika (Rammstein) (este grupo también me encanta!!).

Basket Case (Green Day).

Stand my Ground (Whitin Temptations) (otro grupo que me encanta, la voz de la cantante parece la de un angel, aunque la música sea bastante cañera).

Por el boulevard de los sueños rotos (Joaquín Sabina) (uno de mis cantantes españoles favortitos........ ).

Siete Crisantemos (Joaquín Sabina).

Take on Me (Aha, version de Vision Divine).

No me preguntéis a qué viene esto de poner canciones que me gustan, pero es que me apetecía ponerlo, de verdad, descargaos alguna, que todas merecen la pena.

Una última cosita, agradecer a **Gabriellesky, Atori-chan, Dark Rinoa Chan,** **Alexeigirl, Annami-punk y mily** sus reviews, de veras que me ayuda mucho para continuar con el fic, porque la verdad es que va para largo, tendrá bastantes capítulos. Agradezco también las reviews de mi otro fic, aunque no sabía que había ya gente que lo hubiera leído, jeje!! Bueno, besos a todos, espero vuestras reviews!!!!!!!!!!, asi que mandadme, que las necesito como apoyo moral, jeje!!.


	4. Sensation IV

Amanecía un nuevo día, soleado y de agradable temperatura. Sonó el despertador, y una especie de bufido salió de su garganta, abrió ligeramente los ojos y miró el reloj, era hora de irse a clase, ¡pero qué cansado estaba!. Se levantó todavía muy somnoliento y fue al baño a asearse, su rubio cabello estaba mucho más revuelto que de costumbre, se vistió y peinó. Cuando llegó al salón encontró una nota de su padre encima de la mesilla, "Lo siento hijo, pero parece que no voy a poder estar en casa en todo el día, ayer hice la compra, así que no tendrás problemas con la comida, lo más probable es que me tenga que quedar toda la noche, así que sé bueno, ¡y por Dios, prepárate algo decente de comer!".

- Ya estamos.......... – murmuró Matt con un deje de pesadez en su tono. Él ya no era un crío, a pesar de tener la casa como una pocilga.... estaba acostumbrado a hacer las labores de la casa, aunque sólo las hacía cuando ya no quedaba otro remedio, y en cuanto a las comidas.... ese era un tema que siempre discutía con su padre, quien le decía que si seguía alimentándose a base de comida basura moriría de una úlcera de estómago en cuestión de días, aunque a Matt le repateaban los comentarios de su padre y nunca le hacía caso, así que sacó unos bollos de chocolate del armario de la cocina y se los comió junto con un vaso de leche.

Rápidamente terminó de ponerse el uniforme del instituto y salió corriendo, había perdido demasiado tiempo desayunando y ahora no llegaría a tiempo a menos que hiciera una rápida carrera.

Cuando llegó justamente sonó el timbre y entró, por suerte justo antes de que lo hiciera el profesor, se sentó en su asiento, y vio que Tai, que estaba sentado justamente a su derecha, estaba apoyado con los codos encima de la mesa los cuales sujetaban su cabeza, a punto de quedarse profundamente dormido. "Esta es la mía............", pensó el mayor de los Ishida con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, se acercó levemente hacia el asiento de su compañero y le dio un empujón a los brazos que tenía apoyados en la mesa, éstos se desplomaron rápidamente, al igual que su cabeza, la cual al chocar con la fría y dura madera hizo que el joven diera un grito con un tono de enfado a la vez.

- Señor Yagami, no estamos aquí para dejar caer nuestras cabezas de sueño, así que abra rápidamente los libros – el profesor parecía molesto ante la expectativa de que sus alumnos no iban a rendir mucho, siendo primera hora de clase y lunes.

Tai miró de reojo a Matt, que se estaba riendo en silencio para que no le escuchara el profesor.

- Tenías que haber visto caer tu propia cabeza............, parecía una piedra, jaja!!-

- Matt, eres un perro...... siempre me estás jodiendo, te digo que algún día seré yo quién se vengue por todas las veces que me las has hecho pasar putas.......

- No, si encima de idiota, todavía dices más tacos que 100 presos en una misma celda....- le respondió un Matt bastante tranquilo que ahora le miraba con un aire de superioridad- venga, piensa que has contribuido a una buena acción, has hecho que este casanova no se quede dormido en clase..... – terminó de decir aquello con un tono irónico, una de sus mayores diversiones eran fastidiar a Taichi, siempre que tenía una oportunidad la aprovechaba, y oportunidades a lo largo del día había muchas...

La primera hora de clase pasó muy lentamente para los muchachos, dar matemáticas a una hora tan temprana el lunes y con tal cansancio......... hacía que pensaran que el día iba a ser muy largo y muy aburrido, sin embargo se equivocaron, ya que al cabo de los cinco primeros minutos de la siguiente clase, llamaron a la puerta del aula.

- Adelante – respondió la profesora de lenguaje con un tono bastante severo.

De detrás de la puerta apareció la silueta de Sora, la cual venía inhalando el aire de su alrededor de una manera exagerada, se notaba que había hecho una larga carrera desde su casa hasta el instituto.

- Disculpe mi retraso, profesora Nishikado, ¿me permite entrar en el aula?.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos a una alumna la cual se ha olvidado que hoy tenía clase y se ha quedado rezagada en sus sábanas – la miró la profesora con una mirada de superioridad, lo cual hacía pensar a Sora que no le dejaría quedarse tan fácilmente.

- Verá......... todo tiene su explicación – dijo Sora un tanto alentada ya que no sabía si sería capaz de inventarse una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para una persona tan astuta.

La clase seguía mirando la escena muy curiosa, la profesora Nishikado tenía fama de ser una de las más estricta del instituto, sus exámenes eran muy extensos y difíciles, y jamás nadie en su sano juicio se había atrevido a montar bullicio, por muy pequeño que fuera, durante sus clases, ya que sus castigos también eran largos y duros. Yamato y Taichi, estaban todavía más intrigados aún, no por lo que hiciera la profesora, sino porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sora llegaba tarde a clase, y lo que es aún peor, que ni siquiera ellos se habían dado cuenta de que faltaba.

- ¡Silencio!, ahora comiencen a leer la lección 3, en la página 86, no quiero ni un murmullo, ni ver que nadie alza la cabeza – ordenó Nishikado mirando a toda la clase como si de un dictador se tratase.

La alta y delgada mujer se dirigió a Sora, se paró enfrente de ella y la miró con cara interrogativa, arqueando una de sus cejas, Matt y Tai mientras tanto pusieron la oreja, ya que sabían que podían escuchar la conversación disimuladamente.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la profesora a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

- Pues verá... la verdad es que esta mañana sí que me he levantado a la hora, pero al salir de casa, me he dado cuenta de que la cerradura de la casa no funcionaba y no cerraba la puerta, así que he tenido que llamar a un cerrajero, y no ha llegado hasta pasada una hora, y claro........ no podía dejar la casa a la suerte de los ladrones....

- ¿Acaso no sabe que si usted falta por cualquier motivo debe entregar un justificante firmado por su padre o madre?

- Lo sé...... pero mi madre no se encontraba en aquel momento en casa, ya se había marchado a trabajar.

La maestra se la quedó mirando no muy convencida, aunque la verdad, no tenía muchos argumentos en su contra ya que la joven no había faltado nunca a clase a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y nunca se había retrasado. Mientras tanto, Matt y Tai se reían por los bajos, esto era demasiado, Sora había superado cualquiera de las gracias que le había hecho Matt a Tai, primero llega tarde, entra en la clase de manera estrafalaria y jadeando, y luego le dice la mayor y única de las mentiras que ella habría dicho en toda su vida a la profesora más estricta del instituto, y ella se lo cree. Más que nada, su madre nunca trabajaba por las mañanas, por lo que si hubiera ocurrido aquello, la madre se hubiera encargado de todo.

Sora fue a su asiento, se sentó y suspiró aliviada, estaba sacando los libros cuando notó un leve golpe en la nuca, miró hacia el suelo, y vio que era una de esas pequeñas bolitas que suele hacer Tai para molestar a la gente cuando se aburre en clase, miró hacia donde estaba su compañero de mala gana, y vio que Matt y Tai levantaban el dedo pulgar y le guiñaban el ojo a la vez que emitían pequeños sonidos que podía distinguir claramente como carcajadas, ella les respondió sacándoles la lengua.

- Señorita Takenouchi, señor Ishida y señor Yagami, salgan inmediatamente del aula - los tres se la quedaron mirando con incredulidad -.

- No estoy dispuesta a que haya jaleo en mi clase, así que fuera, y ni una réplica.

Los tres se levantaron de su sitio y se marcharon en cuestión de segundos, antes de que a la profesora se le ocurriera una idea ingeniosa para su próximo castigo. Se dirigieron al patio y se sentaron en el césped.

- Genial, después de todo lo que tuve que pensar y decirle para que me dejara entrar en clase, me echa a los cinco minutos.......

- Bueno....... qué mas da, total es sólo una hora... – dijo Matt.

- Además, es que no nos podíamos creer que te hubieras quedado dormida, y encima toda esa farsa, no es propio de ti, Sora, estabas muy graciosa – añadió Tai medio riendo mientras recordaba a la joven dándole la explicación a la profesora.

- Ah........ gracias chicos, me ayudáis mucho moralmente.... – se recostó en el césped dando un largo suspiro.

Se quedaron durante el resto de la hora sentados, hablando de sus cosas y casi sin darse cuenta se pasó la hora y decidieron marchar con sus amigos ya que había empezado el recreo. Antes de poder llegar a la cafetería, una chica de esbelto cuerpo y delicadas facciones se acercó a ellos, su rubia y larga melena ondeaba al compás de la suave brisa de la mañana.

- ¡Ah..., Yamato, por fin te encuentro! – exclamó con una pícara sonrisa – te he ido a buscar a clase, pero no estabas, ¿dónde te habías metido?.

- Bueno... digamos que salí antes – respondió con tono airado.

- En fin, da lo mismo, el caso es que venía por algo importante. Este sábado es el aniversario del instituto y se va a dar una fiesta, ¿por qué no vamos juntos? – preguntó dulcemente mientras le cogía de la mano.

- ¿Fiesta?, eso me gusta, ok, quedamos aquí a las...

- 8.30, la fiesta no empieza hasta las 9.00, pero así podremos estar un rato a solas... – el tono con el que había dicho aquella última frase dio a entender a Sora que la fiesta para ellos empezaría antes, en aquel momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas marcharse de aquel lugar... aquella chica era muy guapa, y Matt era todo un ídolo de fans... y eso en cierto modo le daba muchas facilidades, aparte de que su aspecto físico tan varonil y elegante, hacía que las muchachas anduvieran detrás de él como locas. De hecho, Matt era "el chico imposible del instituto", tenía muchas novias, pero Sora dudaba que alguna vez hubiera estado realmente enamorado de alguna de ellas, simplemente "le gustaba divertirse" tal y como él decía.

- Bien, a las 8.30, no llegues tarde, que siempre haces lo mismo, empieza a maquillarte antes y ya está.

- Ay, Yama..... ¿no entiendes que tengo que ponerme guapa para ti? – le soltó la mano mientras terminaba de acariciarla y se alejó de ellos.

- Bueeeeeeeno, parece que este sábado también tendremos cosas que hacer... –dijo Tai de buena gana.

- Venga vamos, el resto se preguntará qué habréis hecho esta vez para que volvamos a llegar tarde... – suspiró Sora de mal humor.

Cuando llegaron con el resto, vieron a Mimi y Yolei entusiasmadas con el tema de la fiesta, los demás también parecían animados, pero Sora seguía de muy mal humor, cada vez que oía algo de la fiesta fruncía más el ceño, Mimi se dio cuenta, y se la llevó a la fuerza al baño, diciéndole al resto que tenía una "urgencia", Kari y Yolei sonrieron, pero los chicos parecieron no enterarse.

- Bueno Sora, ¿me vas a decir lo que te pasa? – preguntó Mimi mientras se lavaba las manos en el lavabo.

- Mmmmmmm.... nada....

- Vaya... o sea que quieres que te esté dando la chapa durante todo el día para sonsacártelo...

Sora la miró hecha una furia, pero la idea de tener a Mimi durante todo el día dándole el coñazo no le apetecía mucho, entonces, le contó lo que le rondaba por la mente.

- Ya veo... ya sabes que Matt es muy ligón, que se va con muchas chicas, ¡pero no te desanimes, vas a estar tan guapa ese día, que Matt sólo tendrá ojos para ti! – dijo Mimi entusiasmada.

- Mimi, no es eso... – Sora sabía que la respuesta de Mimi sería algo parecido, de hecho, ella lo arreglaba todo a base de maquillaje y ropa bonita.

- ¡Anda vamos!.

La semana fue bastante aburrida, Sora seguía de mal humor, no podía parar de pensar que esa chica y Matt..... En fin, no tenía ninguna gana de ir a aquella fiesta, pero si decía que no iba, comenzaría el interrogatorio por parte de sus amigos, y no sabría si a ellos les podría engañar como a Nishikado.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó el ansiado sábado de Mimi, ella decidió quedar con el resto de las chicas en su casa para arreglarse, pero lo que Sora no sabía es que habían quedado 4 horas antes de que comenzara la fiesta.

- Pero Mimi, ¿de veras es necesario quedar tan pronto sólo para arreglarse un poco? – preguntó una Sora desganada.

- De verdad, Sora, tienes que ser más femenina, hay que arreglarse para causar una buena impresión a los demás, además hoy, sacaré lo mejor de ti con mi set de maquillaje para chicas expertas.

- Ay... no sé yo si me va a gustar.

- Vamos Sora, se te ve desganada, ¿no te apetece ir a la fiesta o qué?, pasaremos un buen rato – agregó Kari, quien estaba sacando la ropa que se pondría para aquella noche.

- Si, eso, yo me lo voy a pasar en grande, seguro que hay un montón de chicos guapos, y me voy a ir a ligar en cuanto pueda, ¡hay que disfrutar la juventud!- continuó Yolei.

- Bueno, cuanto antes acabemos mejor, voy a ir a pasármelo bien y punto – finalizó Sora, con una mirada desafiante, lo cual le dio a Mimi un poco de miedo, ya que cuando Sora se empeñaba en algo, lo conseguía a gran escala, y eso algunas veces significaba peligro.

Acabaron un poco más tarde de lo que habían calculado, pero había merecido la pena, las 4 estaban realmente deslumbrantes, hasta ellas mismas lo reconocían, Mimi se había puesto un vestido rosa que le llegaba a mitad de muslo, con unas sandalias blancas y el pelo recogido, Yolei en cambio iba más informal, con una blusa blanca ajustada y unos vaqueros, Kari se decantó por una camiseta de tirantes color pastel que le quedaba también ajustada y unos pantalones de campana ancha, y Sora iba con un chaleco de cuero rojo ajustado y una minifalda negra también de cuero con unas botas altas, de tacón ancho y negras.

- Eh... esto, Mimi..., ¿no crees que voy un poco provocativa?, esta ropa no es de mi estilo – comentó Sora al mirarse al espejo y ver que la minifalda apenas le llegaba a mitad del muslo y el chaleco era muy escotado.

- Oye, ¿no eras tu la que decía que se lo iba a pasar en grande?, ¿qué más te da?, por un día no pasa nada.

- Ya, ya...

- Bueno chicas, vámonos que los señoritos deben estar cansados de esperar – dijo Kari cogiendo sus cosas.

- Si, es verdad, seguro que Tai está haciendo juramentos a cuenta nuestra – agregó Mimi, la cual todavía se quedaba pegada al espejo de la habitación dándose los últimos retoques.

- Se marcharon con media hora de retraso, y encima tuvieron que tirar a Mimi casi de los pelos porque todavía se quedaba en la habitación arreglándoselos. Mientras tanto, los chicos esperaban en la entrada del instituto.

- Me cago en... esas ya llegan 20 minutos tarde, la próxima vez que las espere su tía, que yo desde luego me largo – Tai estaba demasiado nervioso, odiaba tener que esperar a la gente, sobre todo sabiendo que las chicas habían quedado 4 horas antes, y que les podría haber dado tiempo.

- ¿Lo ves?, te lo dije, tu hermano es un libro abierto – Mimi apareció agarrada del brazo de Kari.

A Tai se le fueron aquellos pensamientos contradictorios al ver aparecer a Mimi, estaba tan guapa... no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre conseguía sorprenderle, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de intentar algo con ella, esa noche no.

- Bueno que, ¿vamos? – preguntó Sora intentando simular que estaba de buen humor, al ver que Matt no se encontraba allí.

- Si, pero, ¿dónde está Matt? – comentó la inocente Yolei haciendo que Sora sintiera como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo a traición.

- Quedó con una alumna de 2º curso, Kuwahara, ya sabes que él siempre tiene que estar rodeado de chicas, pero luego hemos quedado con él – respondió Tai.

Entraron al recinto del colegio, la zona externa estaba llena de luces de todos los colores y de grandes carteles, había una gran muchedumbre, unos que acababan de llegar, otros que ya estaban hace un rato, el ambiente desde luego era el idóneo, y los jóvenes abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando entraron al gimnasio, una gran cantidad de mesas llenas de comida y refrescos, grandes altavoces con la música más moderna sonando a todo volumen y una tremenda pista de baile habilitada la cual ya estaba siendo utilizada por varias parejas y grupos de amigos, incluyendo el ambiente oscuro y a la vez festivo, la combinación era explosiva, y los chicos se excitaron mucho, esa noche se lo iban a pasar de muerte.

Sora se dirigía con Kari a coger unos refrescos, cuando vio a Matt bailando con Kuwahara, cogiéndola de la cintura, a la vez que ella se agarraba de su cuello y se lo besaba, estaban demasiado acaramelados, y a Sora le dieron ganas de tirarle a aquella joven la recolección de bebidas que había hecho, sin haberse dado cuenta se fijó en que Kari la miraba de reojo con una expresión interrogativa, Sora alzó la cabeza y fue hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

- ¡Ah, qué bien!, un buen refresco para no tener sed a la hora de bailar, ¡pienso pasármelo genial! – dijo Mimi alcanzando el vaso que le había tendido Sora.

- Mimi... – murmuró Sora aprovechando que el resto del grupo no las escuchaban.

- ¿Qué pasa?, tienes cara rara otra vez – dijo ésta ya medio molesta.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡He decidido olvidar a Yamato Ishida, no es mi tipo!!!!!!!!! – dijo ésta en tono firme, como si de un cabo de ejército se tratara.

CONTINUARÁ

**Notas de autora: Qué capítulo más corto!!**

Hola a todos!!, siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero es que realmente me ha costado escribir este último capítulo, no había inspiración, así que si os aburrís, no os preocupéis que es normal --U. Tal vez os parezca corto este capítulo, pero es que mi mente no daba más de sí (dichosa inspiración). Bueno, parece que Sora está decidida a olvidar a Yama, aunque no sé, en este capítulo está más agria, ¿no os parece?, la verdad, no quería hacer a una Sora que llora porque el chico que la gusta no la hace caso, ella es fuerte y así lo demostrará, aunque tal vez cambie un poco, aunque el resto no se entere. Quería hacer un capítulo en el que se viera cual era la verdadera personalidad de Sora ante sus problemas, no sé si lo habré conseguido, ni si os habrá gustado, me falta mucha, mucha experiencia, espero que me digáis vuestras opiniones. Así que por favor **REVIEWS PLEASE!!!, **jeje, mira que soy pesada. Bueno, os espero en el próximo capítulo, todavía quedan muchas cosas por pasar, besos!!

P.D.: para los que leáis este fic por primera vez, no sé lo que ha pasado pero el primer capítulo esta mal puesto, ya que ese es el tercero (como comprobaréis después) así que perdonadme si no consigo ponerlo bien otra vez, porque ahora no lo encuentro en el ordenador, de veras que no sé lo que ha pasado, simplemente me lo encontré un día así... intentaré arreglarlo, besos a tods!!!


	5. Sensation V

Mimi le había ofrecido una tónica a Sora y se la había llevado a una de las mesas de la sala de fiesta para hablar tranquilamente con ella, decididamente su amiga parecía haber llegado a la desesperación y no pensaba coherentemente lo que decía.

A ver, Sora, primero tranquilízate un poco, que a este paso te va a dar un infarto.

Lo siento, pero creo que no puedo seguir así, no me gusta estar colgada de un tío que cada día se lleva a una chica a la cama...

Eres muy exagerada, nadie te dijo que fuera un camino de rosas... Pero no debes darte por vencida, Yamato es un chico difícil, aún así creo que tú eres una de las pocas personas que podrían llegar a gustarle de verdad.

No Mimi, estoy cansada de poner caras largas cada vez que se habla de él, de pasarlo mal pensando con qué chica estará hoy o mañana... Supongo que Matt y yo somos muy distintos y no pegamos, intentaré olvidarle con todas mis fuerzas, creo que será lo mejor para todos...

Mimi miró a su amiga la cual ahora dirigía su mirada vacía hacia la pista de baile, exhaló un suspiró a la vez que acariciaba su ondulado cabello rosáceo y se levantó de su asiento.

Una cosa es lo que tu mente te obliga a hacer, pero los dictámenes del corazón no se pueden controlar, no te será fácil olvidarte de él – dijo a la vez que le tendía la mano a su amiga, había llegado a comprender un poco cómo se sentía, pero también sabía que Sora lo iba a pasar mal, se la veía que estaba muy enamorada de Yamato.

Se levantaron para dirigirse hacia el resto de sus compañeros, al llegar Tai dirigió una mirada interrogante a Mimi, quien le respondió ladeando la cabeza. Davis se encontraba hablando con Kari, la cara de la muchacha mostraba una rabia contenida por el aburrimiento.

¿Bailas, Kari?.

No, no tengo ganas gracias.

Sí, claro, antes has estado bailando a más no poder con T.K., normal que estés cansada y no tengas ganas – dijo éste con aire de decepción e ira.

¿Y qué, tienes algo en contra, no creo que haya hecho nada malo.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué siempre andas con ese espantapájaros, no sé qué tiene mejor que yo – Davis se cruzó de brazos a la vez que miraba fijamente a Kari a los ojos.

¿Quieres que te lo diga, preparé una lista hace tiempo para el día en que me lo preguntaras, porque tío más cazurro que tú no hay en todo el planeta¡ahora déjame en paz¡ y vete a insultar a tus amigos a otra parte! – Kari gritó muy enfadada, estaba muy molesta por el comentario de Davis, este lo único que hizo fue abrir los ojos como platos y seguir a toda prisa a Kari a la vez que le pedía disculpas repetidamente, pero ella no le hacía caso.

Sora suspiró, por lo menos no era la única a la que le iba mal en el tema de amores... Se dirigía a hablar con Yolei cuando dos figuras se acercaron hasta ella, eran dos de sus compañeras de clase...

Mimi y Tai estaban bailando una de las canciones más lentas que habían sonado durante la noche, él la cogía de la cintura delicadamente y ella se agarraba a su cuello y se lo acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos, el momento era perfecto, los dos solos, la música perfecta, ella en sus brazos, eso era lo que pensaba Tai. Observando objetivamente la situación, Taichi Yagami decidió que era hora de declararse a su amiga "más querida", Mimi Tachikawa. La separó delicadamente de su pecho donde ella se había acomodado y la siguió sujetando de la cintura a la vez que la miraba a los ojos, notó el leve sonrojo que recorría las mejillas de la muchacha y sonrió, no podía haber momento mejor.

Mimi, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, es que tú...

No vio el momento en que había dicho esas palabras cuando apareció Yolei eufórica, gritando y berreando. Cogió a Mimi con una mano y a Tai con la otra y se los llevó. Llegaron a la entrada del gimnasio del instituto, donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros.

Bueno¿se puede saber por qué nos has traído hasta aquí como una loca? – preguntó ya muy mosqueado Taichi después de ver cómo le era arrebatado el momento mágico.

Pues verás – le respondió Yolei sin darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de Tai frente a ella- Sora nos ha dicho, que unas amigas de su clase le han dicho, que unos compañeros de un curso más les han dicho...

Ya vale Yolei, yo no he dicho todo eso, además, te dije que no les fueras a buscar...

¡Pero si vamos todos será mejor!.

Bueno... el caso es que dos compañeras de clase me han dicho que se va a hacer una fiesta "clandestina" entre los compañeros de los cursos, y eso incluye a nuestras clases... ya sabéis, bares, cerveza, vino, tequila... todo lo que queráis de alcohol – dijo Sora guiñándoles un ojo.

Eh... puede ser interesante... – a Tai se le iluminó la cara.

Pues venga, a qué esperamos – Yolei salió disparada cogiendo a Mimi del brazo.

¡Eh, esperad, hemos quedado con Matt dentro de media hora...- dijo Ken agitadamente.

Bueno, esperadle, que nosotras vamos yendo ya, a las 23.30 en la entrada de la discoteca Berry¡hasta luego! – Mimi se despidió agitando el brazo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, ya que antes de que acabara la frase Yolei se la había llevado a grandes zancadas un buen trecho.

Pues nada, a esperar... – Ken dio un suspiro, después todos volvieron al gimnasio.

Las chicas llegaron al local, todavía no había mucha gente, aún así había movimiento, el grupo que sonaba en los altavoces del bar era uno de los favoritos de Sora, U2, la canción era Vértigo sacada del último disco que habían editado. A Sora le entró la emoción y se subió a uno de los bancos y comenzó a bailar, ante la sorpresa de sus amigas y del resto del bar, aún así, parecía que a la gente no le molestaba la actitud de la chica, es más, incluso disfrutaban viéndola bailar con tanto ahínco. Mimi, Yolei y Kari se dirigieron a la barra donde estaban algunos compañeros del instituto, y pidieron unas cervezas.

Mientras Sora estaba bailando subida al banco, Mimi se acercó y le tendió el vaso, Sora bajó de un brinco, lo cogió y se fue con su amiga.

¿Qué os parece el ambiente chicas- preguntó una de las chicas que ya estaban en el bar.

Es genial, además ponen una música fantástica- comentó Sora.

Tranquila, que de eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta, sólo había que verte bailar, podrías intentar apuntarte en una escuela de baile, que lo haces muy bien – apuntó Kari hacia Sora, la cual agitó la mano cansadamente indicando que ya sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo, todos se echaron a reír.

Terminaron de beber, y decidieron poner todos bote, para comprar las bebidas juntos, de este modo les saldría más barato. Ya llevaban otra ronda, esta vez de tequila, y estaban todos bastante "contentos", los colores se subían a las mejillas y los ojos tenían un brillo inusual.

Mmm... hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien... – balbuceó Sora con una sonrisa tonta.

¡Ah, escucha Sora¡es la canción que nos gusta! – interrumpió Mimi dando un grito y señalando al techo.

¡Vamos a bailar! – dijeron las dos al unísono, así que esta vez Sora se volvió a subir al banco pero acompañada de Mimi, los focos de la discoteca daban a la zona donde se encontraban bailando sensualmente, mirándose y riendo a la vez que cantaban (N.A.: no me digáis cómo pueden hacer tantas cosas a la vez).

I feel it's changing, I stay the same  
I'm... a solo cello outside a chor-us  
I've got a secret,  
It's time for me to tell that you've been keeping me warm

Just sweet beginnings and bitter en-dings  
In coffee city, we borrowed hea-ven  
Don't give it back, I've never felt so wanted  
Are you taking me home?

En ese momento entraron los chicos en la discoteca, observaron el local y cuando se percataron de la presencia de Kari y Yolei, se dirigieron a la barra, que era donde se encontraban.

¡Hola¿qué tal habéis estado sin nosotros¿mucho aburrimiento? – preguntó Tai quien se encontraba con Matt, habían sido los primeron en alcanzarlas.

Si... no veas... jajaja – su hermana respondió irónicamente a la vez que se reía haciendo enormes muecas.

Vaya, ya han empezado a beber sin nosotros... – le susurró Matt a Tai. En ese momento llegaron el resto de los chicos (oséase Davis, T.K., Joe, Izzy y Ken).

Por cierto¿dónde están Mimi y Sora- preguntó Tai preocupado.

No son... ¿esas? – interrumpió Joe al que casi se le caen las gafas.

You tell me you have to go...

In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know

Los chicos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde señalaba Joe y vieron a Mimi y Sora... bailando tan dulce como sensualmente podían, había una gran multitud de chicos que se arremolinaban alrededor suyo, mientras ellas seguían cantando y moviéndose.

Now that you've left me, there's no retur-ning  
I keep comparing, you're always win-ning  
I try to be strong but you'll never be more wanted  
Will you make me at home?

Don't tell me you have to go...

In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know

Ya da... ya da... ya da

To sweet beginnings and bitter en-dings  
In coffee city, we borrowed hea-ven  
Don't give it back  
Winter is coming and I need to stay warm

The heat...

Me lo cuentan y no me lo creo ni loco... – murmuraba Izzy todavía anonadado.

¡Pero qué coño han bebido? – la reacción de Joe fue sin embargo bastante más escandalosa.

Tai y Matt todavía observaban el espectáculo asombrados, de repente Mimi alzó la vista y les vio, le dio un codazo a su amiga, que no se percató, y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos.

¿Esa era Sora? – preguntó Matt parpadeando constantemente.

Parece ser que sí, se les debe de haber subido el alcohol a la cabeza... – continuó Tai que todavía estaba asimilando la imagen que había visto.

¡Hola chicos! – Mimi apareció con una gran sonrisa en la cara saludando a la vez que se apoyaba en el cuello de Tai.

Mimi... creo que estás un poco borracha... – murmuró Tai.

¡Qué va, si la noche todavía no ha empezado! – contestó la joven agarrándose con más fuerza al chico de cabellos alborotados.

In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody knows

In the heat of summer sunshine  
I miss you like nobody else  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
I kiss you, and nobody needs to know

La canción acabó y Sora cogió aire, necesitaba ir a la barra para pedir algo más, tal vez un orujo, o licor de melocotón, se giró en dirección a su amiga pero no la vio allí, con gesto interrogativo fue a bajar, pero alguien le cogió de la mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Vaya Sora, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, estás guapísima – Yamato la miraba desde abajo sonriente a la vez que tiraba suavemente de la mano que le tenía cogida para que bajara.

Bueno, hay veces que hay que dejarse arreglar por Mimi, si estoy guapa es por el maquillaje – dijo ésta mientras daba un pequeño salto.

¡Jajaja, qué tonta eres... cuando una chica es guapa la suelen mirar muchos tíos, como es tu caso, hay mucho pulpo que se te queda mirando.

Bueno, tal vez me deje cazar por alguno de ellos... además a ti también se te quedan mirando las chicas...

Pero eso es normal – bromeó Yamato – venga, vamos a beber.

Se acercaron a la barra, con el dinero que habían puesto más el que se añadió de los bolsillos de los recién llegados consiguieron reunir una buena cantidad, así que se fueron a sentar a una mesa enorme de madera, muy vieja y llena de inscripciones hechas por los jóvenes que habían pasado anteriormente, con las bebidas. La noche fue pasando a medida que bebían, reían y cantaban, casi sin darse cuenta ya eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Oh... aquí el tiempo se pasa volando... hip! – dijo Mimi intentando levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

Si es que sabes la hora que es... – prosiguió Sora que se apoyaba en uno de los hombros de su compañera.

Sí, creo que es hora de que me vaya – Joe se levantó de la mesa dando un tropezón – mañana... tengo... que estudiar...

Todos comenzaron a reír hasta más no poder, incluso borracho, Joe seguía pensando en sus estudios, típico de él. Izzy también se levantó tambaleante y les dijo que se marcharía con Joe, cuando se iban alejando los dos el resto oyó cómo murmuraba algo de que ojalá tuviera su portátil para idear un plan de entrada en casa para que no se enteraran sus padres.

Bueno, creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos, hay una estación de metro que tiene una línea que va hasta nuestro barrio, y sale a las 4.45 AM, así que será mejor que vayamos yendo – comentó Yolei, y Kari, T.K., Ken y Davis se levantaron. Los cuatro jóvenes se despidieron de ellos, Tai se quedaría esa noche a dormir en casa de Matt, ya que su padre tenía viaje de negocios que duraría todo el fin de semana.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, los cuatro muchachos se quedaron hablando otro rato, si es que podían, porque en vez de hablar lo que parecían eran cuatro moribundos, que balbuceaban y gemían. Alas 5 A.M, cuando la discoteca ya estaba cerrando se levantaron y salieron.

Mierda... yo no puedo ir a casa en este estado, mi madre me mataría... –replicó Sora.

Calla, que a mí entonces me trocean como a una cebolla, empezando por la cabeza – añadió Mimi.

Los dos chicos rieron, estaban sujetando cada uno a una de las chicas, ya que ellas solas no se mantenían muy bien en pie.

Bueno, entonces¿por qué no os quedáis a dormir vosotras también en mi casa? – sugirió Yamato.

Ey... muy buena idea, Sora, yo le mando un mensaje a mi madre diciéndole que me quedo a dormir en tu casa porque se me ha hecho tarde y tu haces lo mismo con la tuya, seguro que nos creen, con lo buenas que somos...

Bufff... últimamente en esto de mentir me ha salido el tiro por la culata... – dijo Sora mirando a Matt y Tai, estos sonrieron – además, no tenemos ropa para dormir ni nada.

Oye, que Matt nos presta algo suyo, una camisa o algo así¿verdad Yama? – éste asintió enérgicamente.

...Está bien, no hay más remedio, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien te contradiga...

Se disponían a continuar su caminó cuando oyeron una voz.

¡Takenouchi! – Sora se volteó a ver quién le llamaba, era un alumno de su mismo instituto, alto, de pelo negro y ojos grisáceos. La pelirroja se dirigió hacia el joven.

Ufff... al fin te encuentro...

Tranquilo, respira hondo¿qué pasa Tanaka?.

Bueno, es que mis amigos y yo vamos a ir al centro, en los bares de esa zona hay más fiesta¿te vienes con nosotros? – preguntó el joven con nerviosismo.

Bueno, yo...

Venga, lo pasaremos bien – el chico de cabello negro cogió a Sora de la barbilla a la vez que le sonreía, era bastante guapo, tal vez no estaría tan mal irse de fiesta con él, así se olvidaría un poco de Yamato.

Bueno... – sonrió ésta, pero no pudo continuar.

¡STOP! – Yamato estaba detrás de ella mientras mantenía erguido un brazo en señal de parar frente al otro joven – lo siento chaval, pero Sora ya tiene planes con nosotros, así que otro día serÂ¡bye bye! – dijo mientras cogía a Sora por los hombros y se la llevaba. El joven se quedó perplejo, pero al poco consiguió reaccionar gritándole al rubio ¡Ishida, no te creas que por ser una estrella musical barata te puedes llevar a todas las tías!.

Si... claro y tú arréglate la cara de imbécil que llevas encima – murmuró el rubio sin que le oyera.

Sora seguía alucinando, Yamato había arruinado descaradamente la cita que iba a tener con Tanaka, todavía no se lo podía creer, caminó hasta el piso de Yamato ensimismada, subieron y lo primero que hicieron fue tirarse en el sofá.

Estoy reventado – suspiró Tai.

Y yo – comentó seguidamente Mimi.

Bueno, pues vámonos a dormir, solución fácil – Matt les enseño a las chicas su habitación, la de invitados, Tai y él dormirían en su habitación, le prestó a Sora una camisa y a Tai otra, ya que éste último le había dejado la suya a Mimi.

Tai y Mimi se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, estaban rendidos y apenas aguantaban el camino a la cama. Matt y Sora se quedaron en la cocina, tomando un vaso de leche.

Oye Yama... ¿ a qué viene eso de meterse en mis relaciones con los chicos? – preguntó Sora un poco enfurruñada, le fastidiaba mucho que el chico que le seguía gustando y que se ligaba a cualquier cosa que llevara faldas le estropeara los pocos ligues que ella tenía.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Matt bebía del vaso de leche sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho Sora.

Pues porque el salir o no con Tanaka tendría que haber sido decisión mía y no tuya.

Joder Sora, no me seas inocente, ese tío iba a lo que iba, no iba a dejar que se aprovechara de ti.

¿Y si yo quería que "ese tío" se aprovechara de mí, qué? – Sora se estaba empezando a enfadar.

Tú no eres de esa clase de personas, Sora.

Si, pero tú te puedes ir con una tía diferente cuando te da la gana y cuando se me presenta a mí la oportunidad, me fastidias la historia.

Mira, si lo he hecho es porque soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti, ese chico no te conviene, se junta con muy malas compañías.

¡ Yeso qué tiene que ver, no me vengas actuando como si fueras mi padre, ya soy mayorcita y me sé defender sola – Sora se había levantado bruscamente de su asiento e intentaba contener la ira que le iba recorriendo las venas.

¡Joder, haz lo que te de la gana – Matt también se levantó enfadado.

¡Eso haré! – Sora salió volando de la cocina, no entendía por qué era así, tan frío con los demás, decía que se preocupaba por los demás, pero a ella no le pareció que fuera por eso, claro, él podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero como sus amigas eran como hermanitas pequeñas, pues había que cuidarlas... ¡y un jamón!.

Entró en la habitación de invitados y se acostó en la cama, el día siguiente sería difícil para ella, estar peleada con uno de sus mejores amigos y encima ser el chico de sus sueños... no ocurría todos los días, pero bueno, en eso ya pensaría mañana, ahora lo único que deseaba era dormir.

Yamato dejó los dos vasos en el fregadero, se miró interrogativamente en el reflejo del cristal de la vitrocerámica, estaba confundido, lo habían pasado tan bien todos juntos, y ahora había peleado con su amiga, había veces que no se entendía a sí mismo, y eso lo odiaba.

Pero qué coño te pasa, Matt... – se dijo para sí.

CONTINUARÁ...

Holaa! al fin actualizo este fic, ya era hora, no?. Es que no me apetecía escribir... jeje! pero bueno, con un poco de esfuerzo lo he conseguido. Cositas par comentar... espero que no os moleste el que hay incluído el tema del alcohol en el fic, pero es que en la realidad¿qué joven no se ha cogido una borrachera, bueno, si que hay jóvenes a los que no les gusta el alcohol, pero también los hay que suelen beber todos los fines de semana... (yo no me incluyo).

La canción que aparece en el fic es Summer Sunshine de The Corrs, me la bajé hace poco de internet y me encantó, jeje!

Bueno, espero que me déis vuestras opiniones, _reviews please!_ Besos a todos.

PD: no consigo poner los guiones del diálogo, sorry!


	6. Sensation VI

Eran apenas las 10 de la mañana, Mimi Tachikawa se desperezó intentando despertar de un sueño romántico, sin duda su flamante compañero Taichi Yagami le hacía ver el mundo, la vida,de un color... más rosa, sonrió para sus adentros, la noche anterior había esperado que el joven le hablara sobre la relación que tenían, indagando un poco en sus adentros, para que pudiera descubrir que los únicos sentimientos que albergaba ella hacia él, eran de pasión,locura y amor... Pero la situación se tornó contraria a sus deseos, ahora tendría que esperar más, porque aunque estaba medianamente convencida, la seguridad no la llenaba por completo ante los sentimientos que Yagami pudiera tener ante ella. Ay... el amor es tan complicado... ojalá fuera sólo un exámen de matemáticas...

Tras sus profundas reflexiones, cosa que la hizo estremecerse ya que ella solía pensar en cosas triviales o materialistas, se levantó del mullido colchón y almohada que le habían dado cobijo aquella noche para dirigirse a la cocina del piso de los Ishida. Antes de salir del cuarto se fijó en que su compañera de habitación ya no estaba en la cama, se extrañó, lo último que recordaba de aquella noche era que se había quedado con Yamato en la cocina hablando mientras ella y Taichi se iban a la cama, por lo tanto había pensado que su amiga seguiría durmiendo. Contenta al pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera aclarado las cosas con el rubio, Tachikawa se dirigió a buscar a Sora para preguntarle cómo le había ido, a paso ligero y dando pequeños saltitos, llegó hasta la cocina, donde vio a su compañera que fregaba los utensilios que anteriormente había utilizado para prepararse el desayuno.

Buenos días Sora- saludó Tachikawa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que estiraba sus brazos – qué poco has dormido¿no?.

Buenos días Mimi- devolvió el saludo la pelirroja, observando que su mejor amiga lucía igual de bien incluso recién levantada- tienes suerte, acabo de terminar de desayunar, pero os he dejado desayuno a los tres.

Mmmm... qué buena pinta, siempre se te dio bien esto de hacer tortitas... me parece que cogeré un par, que tengo mucha hambre.

Coge cuanto quieras – sonrió la pelirroja al ver a su amiga en uno de sus encaprichamientos de dulces, muy comunes en ella – yo ahora me tengo que ir...

¿Y eso¿por qué te vas tan pronto, si apenas son las 10 y tus padres se suelen levantar más tarde...

Ya, pero tengo que hacer varias cosas para el club de tenis...

Mimi frunció el entrecejo, era raro que su amiga tuviera actividades en el club los domingos, aparte conociendo a Sora y su responsabilidad, le extrañaba que hubiera bebido tanto la noche anterior teniendo tantos quehaceres al día siguiente, como ella decía.

¿Y Matt¿qué tal anoche con él?.

¿Matt, nada, estuvimos hablando un poco y nos fuimos a la cama eneguida.

Pero bueno, ya sabes... ¿hubo algo?.

Oh, sí – repondió la joven pelirroja usando un tono semi sarcástico- un vaso de leche acompañó la velada... Oye, me tengo que ir que sino llegaré tarde, luego nos vemos – recogió rápidamente sus cosas y se marchó, dejando a Mimi anonadada.

Sora bajó las escaleras a paso veloz, ni siquiera se había detenido a esperar al ascensor, ya que tenía miedo de que Yamato se levantara justo a tiempo para abrir la puerta del piso y encontrarla, quería huir de allí lo antes posible, la discusión que había tenido la noche anterior con él había generado en ella un sentimiento de incomodidad ante la presencia del rubio Ishida. Lo único en lo que pensaba ahora era en alejarse de tal situación, aun a sabiendas de que no podría estar huyendo toda la vida y que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a él, pero bueno, ahora necesitaba quedarse en casa para meditar un poco sobre el tema.

Llegó a casa, todo estaba en silencio, sus padres todavía no se habían levantado, con un deje de pesadez dejó la llave en el mueble de la entrada y se recargó sobre la pared, posando una mano sobre su cabellera y dando un largo suspiro, abrió los ojos, seguía teniendo mucho sueño por lo que fue con lentitud y cuidado a su habitación para finalizar el descanso que había iniciado la noche anteriror. Al tumbarse en la cama recordó todo lo que le dijo a Yamato, que no se metiera en su vida, que no se preocupara por ella, que la dejara en paz... qué curioso, todo aquello que dijo era totalmente contrario a lo que pensaba, debía de reconocerlo, le gustó que Yama se interpusiera entre ella y aquel chico, tal vez fueran ilusiones suyas, pero igual Yamato estaba celoso... tendría gracia que el "sex-símbol" del instituto de Odaiba estuviera celoso de una chica, comenzó a reírse, la sola idea de imaginarlo así era realmente abrumadora, así que dejó sus fantasías a un lado y dejó que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran para caer en un sueño profundo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soraaaaaaa... hija, es más de la 1¿no crees que es hora de levantarte, llevas toda la mañana durmiendo, creí que te ibas a dormir a casa de Mimi.

Takenouchi se levantó de un respingo de su cama, con los ojillos entrecerrados a causa de la repentina luz que invadía su habitación y mareada por la forma en la que había sido despertada.

Mamá... no seas tan brusca.

Venga, que los domingos no son para desaprovecharlos, además, tengo una lista de la compra para tí, son cuatro cosillas, anda, hazme el favor.

Ya voy... - la ahora chica pálida se levantó pesarosa, y tras una ducha salió del apartamento rumbo al mercadillo.

Iba a un paso ligero, hacía un día espléndido para dar un paseo, el ambiente en las calles estaba muy animado, el parque estaba a rebosar de pequeños infantes que se dedicaban a jugar en la arena, en los columpios, incluso vio a dos pequeños que se revolcaban en el barro, claro que las madres enseguida llegaron muy apuradas y con la cara roja de enojo.

Sora apresuró el paso, tenía que llegar antes de la hora de comer y se había detenido demasiado mirando a los pequeños, corrió en dirección al mercadillo, que estaba a dos manzanas de donde ella se encontraba. Nada más llegar observó anonadada el barullo de gente, los puestos estaban rebosantes, por suerte sólo tenía que comprar algo de fruta y verdura. Se dirigió al tenderete, tras un buen rato esperando el señor rechoncho que minutos antes estaba proclamando que los mejores precios eran los suyos, le atendió con una gran sonrisa, hecho que hizo que los carrillos se le abultaran sobremanera, Sora sonrió divertida ante la apariencia del hombre, compró todo lo que le había puesto su madre en la lista y salió corriendo para llegar a tiempo. Con las prisas, a la salida del mercadillo tropezó con un pequeñín de unos 4 años, las cosas que llevaba Sora en las bolsas quedaron desparramadas por el suelo y el crío también, a la vez que emitía un llanto insoportable.

¿Estás bien? - el pequeñó la miró con cierta indignación a la vez que seguía gimiendo - ¿no dices nada?.

Mi mamá dice que no debo hablar con extraños... - entonó el pequeño a la vez que se secaba las lagrimitas.

¡Jaja, tu mamá tiene mucha razón, toma, para que me perdones por haberte tirado – le tendió un par de bombones que le había regalado el amable tendero, con dulzura tomó la mano del pequeño, depositándolos en ella, el niño miró su premio irradiando felicidad.

¡Gracias, el próximo día que pases por el parque te dejaré jugar conmigo.

¡Oh, vaya, muchísimas gracias – respondió Sora con un tono irónico y burlón que el pequeño no pudo apreciar, rápidamente el niño salió corriendo en pos de su madre.

Sora se puso a recoger el estropicio que había causado, cuando observó que un par de pies estaban parados frente a ella, alzó la vista y le vio a él.

¿Tanaka? - el joven de cabello oscuro sonrió - ¿qué haces tu aquí, no sabía que vivieras cerca.

Yo tampoco sabía que vivías en esta zona – dijo mientras se agachaba a ayudarla, tras recogerlo todo se quedaron un rato caminando juntos.

¿Dónde queda tu casa? - preguntó el chico con sumo interés.

A dos manzanas de aquí, cerca de un pequeño parque. Vaya, qué sorpresa, no pensé que te encontraría en el mercado de mi barrio.

Recuerda que también es el mío – puntualizó el joven.

Tienes razón – sonrió ella.

Bueno, ya que me pilla de paso te acompaño a casa, sino te importa.

¡Qué va!.

Caminaron un rato hablando de cosas triviales del instituto, Tanaka formaba parte del equipo de baloncesto del instituto y le estuvo comentando a Sora las actividades que solían hacer y cómo su entrenador le obligaba a hacer entrenamientos especiales porque decía que tenía madera de jugador y quería verle llegar a la NBA.

¿En serio crees que llegarás a ser un deportista profesional?.

¡Claro que no, yo lo que quiero hacer es ingeniería técnica, pero cualquiera se lo dice a ese chiflado, es capaz de triplicarme los entrenamientos, y eso que juego solo por diversión...

Hmmm... yo creo que podrías llegar a serlo, eres muy alto, y tienes buena musculatura.

Vaya... ¿me estás diciendo que te parezco atractivo? - sonrió el joven pícaramente a la vez que a Sora le ardían las mejillas.

Oye, yo sólo estaba dando una visión objetiva de tu físico – respondió Takenouchi entre tartamudeos, aquel chico le ponía nerviosa.

Vaya, es una pena... - Sora enrojeció más.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al portal de la casa de Sora, ésta subió dos escalones antes de despedirse de su compañero.

Bueno, aquí nos separamos – dijo la joven con las mejillas todavía coloradas.

Oye Takenouchi, quería preguntarte una cosa...

Adelante.

¿Ishida y tu tenéis algo serio? - ante la pregunta Sora volvió a enrojecer, calmando un poco los nervios, respondió en un tono suave y firme a la vez.

No, sólo somos amigos – una expresión de satisfacción se asomó al rostro del muchacho de ojos grises.

Entonces no te importará que algún día te invite a tomar algo...

No, siempre es bueno conocer a gente nueva – agregó Sora al borde de un ataque de hipertensión.

Bueno, pues ya quedaremos algún día.

Vale, venga, te veo mañana en clase.

Sora buscó las llaves del portal, con gran torpeza las encontró y las metió en la cerradura, abrió la puerta, pero antes de que entrara, Tanaka se giró sobre su marcha.

Por cierto Takenouchi – ésta se giró con curiosidad – ayer por la noche ibas guapísima – terminó de decir con una atractiva mirada, a Sora casi le da un infarto, sonrió tímidamente y se metió con rapidez en el portal.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y el lunes llegó, con todos los pensamientos de Sora dispersados en millones de partes y repletos de emoción, presentía que la semana que le esperaba iba a ser muy intensa, tras haber estado por la mañana con Tanaka, habían surgido numerosas dudas en su cabeza, no es que se hubiera quedado prendada de aquel chico de ojos grisáceos de buenas a primeras, pero le resultaba atractivo, no era la misma sensación que lo que sentía cuando estaba con Matt, era menos intenso, pero pensó que podría hacer que la intensidad aumentara, tenía que olvidar por completo a Ishida, y se le había presentado una oprtunidad única.

Se puso el uniforme a toda prisa, corrió a la cocina para tomar el desayuno y salió de casa como un rayo, la verdad, tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a clase, pero le apetecía dar un paseo, y así de paso iba a buscar a Mimi. Mientras caminaba disfrutaba del ambiente que la primavera le brindaba, el tercer trimestre comenzaba a llegar a su fin, lo que significaba que en tres semanas tendría que estar encerrada en casa sin poder disfrutar del tiempo a causa de los exámenes, pero ahora lo único que tenía en mente eran los pétalos de flor de cerezo que invadían las calles de la zona de Odaiba. Sin darse cuenta se vio en la entrada del chalet de su amiga, iba a llamar, pero Rumiko Tachikawa se le adelantó, saliendo por la puerta principal.

Vaya Sora¡qué sorpresa!.

Buenos días señora Tachikawa.

Si Mimi era guapa, desde luego se lo debía a su madre, tenía una figura esbelta y un cabello liso y brillante el cual gozaba de un gracioso volumen que lo hacía más llamativo y un color castaño miel que imperaba sobre él. Los ojos grandes y saltones, dedicaban una mirada llena de brillo y alegría, y la gracia que tenía la mujer para menear las caderas en son al paso que llevaba la hacían una mujer extremadamente bella, sin duda Mimi se parecía mucho a su madre.

Anda pasa, no te quedes ahí, que Mimi todavía se está lavando los dientes, esta hija mía cada día se levanta más tarde...

Sora sonrió, incluso el carácter de aquella mujer iba a juego con su aspecto físico, agradable y dulce, aceptó encantada la invitación de la mujer Tachikawa. Entró a la cocina y vio cómo llegaba Mimi muy apresurada para ponerse los zapatos.

¡Vaya Sora, no pensé que me ibas a venir a buscar¡pero qué buenas amigas que tengo!.

Pues sino te das prisa esta buena amiga se va a marchar sin ti...

¡Ya voy, ya voy, espera que me vea el pelo, tengo que estar guapa para cuando vea a Tai.

Vengaaa, vamos, que sino sí que vamos a llegar tarde de verdad... - Sora tiró del brazo de su compañera y la arrastró hasta el jardín, Mimi seguía tocándose el pelo no muy convencida de su look, pero el ahínco con el que Sora tiraba de ella, fue suficiente para hacer que tomara rumbo al instituto.

Bueno Sora Takenouchi... - Sora frunció el ceño, cuando Mimi la llamaba por su nombre y apellido, significaba que iba a hacer una pregunta incómoda – al final no me contaste cómo te fue con Yamato cuando os quedasteis a solas en casa...

Bueno, yo no te pregunté si en vez de irte sola a dormir, te fuiste con Tai a hacer yo que sé que cosas...

Mimi la miró con una inocencia fingida.

Pues claro que dormí yo solita, la primera vez tiene que ser un momento muy especial, además, me hubiera puesto ropa interior más sexy de la que llevaba – Sora se estremeció, en verdad Mimi podía llegar a ser a veces muy frívola.

De verdad que no hablamos de nada imortante... - dijo Sora desviando la mirada.

Mi instinto de chica experta en el tema de amores me dice que no...

Tú no tienes instinto de chica experta en amores...

¡Sora takenouchi, no desvies el tema de conversación!.

¡Mira Mimi, ahí están Tai y Kari!.

La arreglada Tachikawa alzó la vista en décimas de segundo olvidando por completo el tema de conversación que había intentado entablar con Sora, sacó un espejito de su cartera y observó bien su rostro y cabellera durante unos segundos, luego con una extrema rapidez, cogió a su amiga de la mano y se encaminó hacia la pareja de hermanos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Taichi estaba hablando con Sora en el aula, faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara la clase de biología y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban apilados en varios grupos alrededor de las mesas comentando lo bien que lo habían pasado en la fiesta del instituto. Sora se encontraba sumergida en una conversación tonta con un enamorado que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que lo estaba, bueno, más que una conversación parecía un interrogatoria, ya que Tai no hacía más que preguntarle cosas sobre Mimi, y Sora respondía al pie de la letra, Matt todavía no había aparecido por clase, cosa que alivió a Sora, por lo menos eso retrasaba el momento del encuentro...

Sí, Tai, ya sabes que a Mimi le encanta arreglarse.

No lo entiendo, tanta obsesión...

Bueno, eso es normal, las chicas al crecer se preocupan bastante por su físico, ya sabes para sentirse más mayores, para gustar más a los chicos...

¡Eh¿estás insinuando que Mimi se arregla para algún chico? - preguntó Yagami bastante alterado.

Bueno, no sería raro... - dijo Sora con un toque de picardía.

El chico de cabellos revueltos se quedó pensativo, y mientras Sora se reía interiormente, ver a Tai tan preocupado por una chica le hacía verse bastante dulce, quién diría que algún día pensaría eso de él. De repente se acercó una sombra hacia la pareja.

Buenos días... - Yamato Ishida se paró frente a ellos, su look informal con su cabello revuelto y la camisa medio desabrochada en los botones superiores hacían que el ambiente a su alrededor girara solamente en torno a él, más bien, Sora diría que era ella la giraba en torno a él, dios... ¿cómo podía ser un chico tan atractivo?.

Buenas Yama, qué, hoy se te han vuelto a pegar las sábanas.

Sí... bueno, ayer por la tarde Kuwahara se presentó en mi casa y me invitó a salir, así que se me pasó la hora... y me he despertado de milagro.

¿Ves Sora, este tío nunca cambiará – Taichi dirigió la mirada a su amiga, pero vio que ya no estaba, se dirigía hacia su escritorio, Yagami se quedó extrañado, pero sin darle vueltas a la cabeza, continuó la conversación de Yamato.

Las clases fueron entretenidas, afortunadamente aquel día tocaba laboratorio en biología, y los alumnos estuvieron entretenidos mientras observaban en el microscopio células de varios tios, con la información reunida tenían que hacer un trabajo, por lo que tampoco podían perder la atención, las 2 horas de la clase dieron paso al recreo, en el cual se juntó como siempre todo el grupo de los digielegidos, el tema principal fue la fiesta del sábado, y todos se rieron a más no poder cuando Yolei les contó que Davis al ir bastante "contento", se perdió en la zona de su barrio y no encontró su casa hasta pasadas dos horas, su madre al verle llegar tan tarde le castigó haciendo la tareas del hogar durante toda la semana, así que las bromas de "Davis con el delantal" no faltaron ni faltarían durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo Sora se notaba extraña aquel día, y la razón era Yamato, que no le quitaba la vista de encima en ningún momento, parecía querer intimidarla, pero Sora sacó energías para hacer como si nada pasara, aunque no pudo evitar en algún que otro momento sonrojarse o mirar hacia otro lado.

El día de clases concluyó y Sora tenía entrenamiento de tenis, la entrenadora, una chica joven de unos 26 años llamada Miwako, les había encargado a ella y a otra amiga que se ocuparan de llevar el material al gimnasio, ya que ella tenía que marcharse antes y la encargada del club estaba enferma, así que concluídos los entrenamientos se dedicó a la árdua tarea de recoger todas las pelotas de las canchas y llevarlas al gimnasio.

Finalizado el trabajo de aquella tarde se depidió de su compañera y decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos de las canchas mientras tomaba un refresco energético y dejaba su mirada perdida al firmamento de un color rojo intenso, "...ayer por la tarde Kuwahara se presentó en mi casa y me invitó a salir...", de repente el cielo se convirtió en la imagen de Yamato pronunciando esas palabras, palabras que ella sentía como cuchilladas en su corazón. Su querido Yamato se había dejado arrastrar por las vanalidades que la fama le había otorgado, y parecía que él se dejaba llevar, como si de un crucero de lujo se tratasen. "Yamato, has cambiado tanto...", los pensamientos de la chica seguían centrados en el rubio responsable del estado de sus sentimientos, ella intentaba hacerse a la idea de que Ishida había cambiado para mal, pero pensándolo bien... no era así. Sí bueno, Yama ahora era mucho más famoso, tenía cientos de chicas rendidas a sus pies, salía con muchas, dejaba a otras tantas... pero él en realidad no dejó de alejarse de sus amigos en ningún momento, sí es cierto que pasaba mucho menos tiempo con ellos que antes, pero bueno, el hacerse mayor conlleva unas responsabilidades, y el tener un grupo de rock bastante famoso era una muy grande. Y respecto al carácter seductor que había adquirido su amigo... en realidad era una muestra de madurez en él, antes era un niño frío y solitario, y ahora se dejaba arropar en el calor de muchas más personas, es decir, comenzaba a abrir su corazón al mundo¿qué tenía de malo, de todos modos, que un chico que está a punto de cumplir los 17 años salga con muchas chicas o tenga numerosas novias es normal, en esta edad no se puede andar pensando en un futuro concreto, hay que dejarse llevar por la juventud, la mejor época de su vida era a ésta edad y él lo único que hacía simplemente era aprovecharla. De repente se sintió muy egoísta, Sora había querido que Yamato le hiciera caso a ella, o por lo menos que se formalizara, y en realidad, el único efecto que podría haber causado en él es el sentirse atado a algo que en realidad no existe... qué tonta, se sentía muy estúpida, ella pensando en cosas tan serias a su edad que lo único que le provocaban eran amarguras y mientras una vida llena de emociones pasando de largo ante sus ojos.

Parezco una vieja...

Vaya, pues por tu carita angelical yo no diría eso.

Sora volteó, detrás de la verja de la cancha de tenis se encontraba Tanaka, parece que él también había tenido entrenamiento aquella tarde.

Ah... Tanaka, no me hagas caso, estaba pensativa, ni sé lo que digo últimamente.

Oye... deja de llamarme Tanaka¿quieres, llámame Suu, que ya somos amigos¿o no?.

Tienes razón- sonrió Sora – tu también puedes llamarme Sora, Takenouchi es muy largo de decir... eso déjaselo a los profes para cuando me tengan que dar algún castigo.

¿Castigo tú, pero si eres una santa.

¡Oye, no te pases, haces que parezca una monja de clausura.

Tanaka alzó las manos en son de paz a la vez que le dedicaba a su amiga una sonrisa de complicidad, se acercó más al enrejado que separaba a ambos muchachos y susurró suavemente al oído de Sora una frase que entonó con cierto aire de pasión.

Oye... me debes una "cita", te invito a tomar algo...

La pelirroja se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de roces con chicos, desde luego Suu sabía cómo ponerla nerviosa, y encima parecía gustarle, en ese aspecto le recordó a Yamato.

Está bien – dijo ésta con fingido tono de indiferencia – espera a que me cambie y salimos – y rápidamente salió de la pista hacia los vestuarios.

Salieron a paso ligero del instituto, pero a la salida Sora divisó 4 figuras que se le hacían conocidas, al ir acercándose las reconoció de inmediato, eran los Teenage Wolves, que salían de uno de sus ensayos en el pequeño local que les había cedido el instituto. Los nervios de Takenouchi aumentaban a cada paso que daba, pero debía disimular ante la presencia de Suu, quien ahora dirigía una mirada directa a la espalda de Ishida. "Tal vez si nos retardamos un poco doblen la esquina y no nos vean" pensó Sora inocentemente. Pero aquello no ocurrió, Yamato se giró para hablar con otro de los componentes del grupo y les vio.

Buenas Ishida¿qué tal el ensayo? – saludó Tanaka airadamente.

Bien... - Ishida parecía estar corto en palabras en aquel momento.

Sora y yo nos vamos a tomar algo – volvió a decir el joven de ojos grisáceos cogiendo a Sora de la cintura – tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

La expresión de Tanaka se mostraba triunfal parecía disfrutar de la sorpresa del rubio, quien ahora le miraba con mayor intensidad, parecía haber encontrado la rabia en el compañero de su amiga.

¿Qué pasa Tanaka, veo que te sientes muy orgulloso de tí mismo, crees que me vas a joder por salir con una de mis mejores amigas.

Oye¿acaso crees que he querido decir algo así, solamente te he saludado, como buen compañero que soy – respondió con aires de superioridad y una ironía que se mostraba en cada gesto de su rostro.

Venga, no me vengas con aires de grandeza, bien sabes que no te soporto, pocos gilipollas como tú hay en el mundo. En realidad no soportas que yo te tome la ventaja en todo, me lo demostraste el día en que jugamos el partido de baloncesto y te gané de sobra. Pero bueno, sé que Sora es una chica lista y descubrirá que eres un estúpido hipócrita, así que no tengo mucho de qué preocuparme.

Ishida amplió su sonrisa, a la vez que cogía la funda que llevaba dentro su guitarra del suelo, donde la había apoyado.

Adiós Sora – se despidió el rubio y retomó su camino con el resto de los componentes de su grupo.

Sora no pronunció palabra, Yamato podía llegar a ser muy duro y frío cuando se lo proponía, buena muestra de ello era la actitud de Suu en ese momento, con la cara roja de ira.

Ese maldito gilipollas... se cree el rey del mundo y no es más que un mierda... no entiendo cómo tú puedes ser amiga de él.

Suu, déjalo ya, venga vamos a tomar algo.

Sora y Tanaka llegaron a una pequeña cafetería del barrio de Odaiba, era un poco tarde, por lo que decidieron no alejarse mucho de casa. Se sentaron en una de las mesas al lado de las cristaleras del local donde podían ver el parque ahora vacío y sin vida, lo único llamativo era el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles con la suave brisa de la tarde. La camarera llegó enseguida para tomar nota y pidieron un par de batidos. La chica se despidió con una ligera sonrisa y al poco rato volvió con las bebidas, tras marcharse Sora y Suu se enfrascaron en una conversación trivial.

... por eso creo que Machida es la que tiene más posibilidades de ganar el torneo nacional, su revés es de los más potentes que se hayan visto, y su entrenador ganó con anterioridad 3 veces ese mismo torneo, además, el resto de las tenistas de su categoría no le llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos... - comentaba Sora animadamente ante la mirada centrada de Suu.

Oye Sora.

Dime.

Hemos hablado de baloncesto, tenis, música, del instituto... pero me gustaría conocerte más a fondo.

¿Más a fondo, qué quieres decir? - preguntó la joven extrañada.

Bueno, más o menos... ¿qué tipo de chicos te gustan?.

¿Eh.., no sé... nunca lo he pensado... - contestó nerviosa, no pensaba decirle "bueno, en realidad me gusta un chico, se llama Yamato Ishida...", sería un suicidio, para ella o para él.

¿Nunca te has interesado por ningún chico?.

La verdad es que no... ¿a ti qué tipo de chicas te gustan? - preguntó la joven para descentrar el tema de conversación en su persona.

Las pelirrojas deportistas... más bien como tú – sonrió el chico de ojos grisáceos a la vez que acercaba cuidadosamente su mano hacia la de la pelirroja y comenzaba a acariciarle con suavidad los dedos.

Ta... Tanaka... - "muy bien hecho Sora, recuerda no desviar el tema de este modo, que sino la cosa se pone peor".

¿Qué pasa¿tiene algo de malo el hecho de que me gustes?.

No, no es eso...

¿O es por el idiota de Ishida¿te gusta él?.

¡No, pero es que me ha pillado por sorpresa...

Bueno, es que me gusta pillarte por sorpresa, como ahora – y rápidamente se levantó de su asiento para acercar su rostro al de Sora y darle un cálido beso en los labios.

Sora se apartó al instante.

Suu... yo... no sé qué decir...

Mmm... ¿por qué no me besas tú, así no tendrías que decir nada...

¡Suu!.

El joven volvió a su asiento emitiendo pequeñas carcajadas y miró a Sora fijamente, su rostro se tornó serio, todo atisbo de informalidad desapareció de él.

Esperaré tu respuesta, pero no te creas que te daré mucho tiempo, si me sigues volviendo loco de esta manera, no aguantaré y cualquier día de éstos salto y te como a besos...

Takenouchi se quedó sin habla, menuda declaración..., menudo primer beso... era todo tan extraño... notaba que sus sentimientos fluían a flor de piel, ahora no podía pensar en nada, simplemente quería tumbarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos.

Vámonos, que se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo el muchacho.

Sí...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La noche pasó más rápida de lo que Sora esperaba, dando paso a un cálido día y con ello a otro día más de instituto, no había podido pensar mucho en lo que pasó la tarde anterior, tal vez estuviera cansada de comerse tanto la cabeza, esta vez dejaría decidir al tiempo, dejarse llevar.

Llegó con media hora de adelanto a clase, quería repasar un poco la tarea que había hecho el día anterior, porque no sabía ni lo que había hecho, estaba tan sumamente desconcentrada en todo que hasta los deberes se le resistían cuando de normal eran pan comido para ella. Abrió la puerta de clase con la cara todavía adormilada, pero cambió totalmente cuando vio a su compañero Ishida en el aula.

¿Qué haces tu aquí? - preguntó la joven sin pensar.

Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ya que a mí me toca hacer el parte de esta semana y hoy he tenido que venir media hora antes.

Ah... esto... yo he venido a repasar un poco los deberes.

Sora se sentó en su pupitre, disimuladamente miró al rubio que estaba ordenando un montón de papeles en la mesa del profesor, su expresión concentrada encandilaba a Sora, quien una vez le miró no pudo dejar de observar cada movimiento del chico. Yamato terminó el papeleo y se incorporó súbitamente, miró a Sora, ésta se sintió descubierta por él y sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco.

¿Qué tal ayer con Tanaka?.

La pelirroja recordó el suceso del día anterior con su nuevo amigo y una oleada de emociones la invadieron, probablemente por ser Ishida quien le hiciera recordar aquello.

Bien..

Pché, qué raro, normalmente ese chico suele ser muy egocéntrico... ¿de verdad te lo pasaste bien con él? - dijo en tono de ironía.

Oye¿pero qué pasa entre Suu y tú, no entiendo el que os llevéis tan mal – preguntó Sora haciendo notar que su estado comenzaba a tornarse enfadado.

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que él es un simple chiquillo envidioso e infantil, que no te extrañe...

¡Ya estoy harta¿disfrutas poniéndome entre la espada y la pared o qué, sabes de sobra que Suu es un buen amigo mío, y no haces más que comentarios del todo idóneos para lo que es él en realidad¿qué coño vas a saber tú¡si ni siquiera le conoces!.

Mira Sora, créeme, le conozco bastante mejor que tú, y sólo te digo que no te mereces a ese chico.

¡Es que no te entiendo de verdad¿acaso crees que me voy a casar con él, sólo hemos salido juntos para pasarlo bien y punto, como si tú nunca hubieras hecho eso...

El rostro de Ishida cambió de expresión, volviéndose más tosco.

¡Oye, no hace falta que me sermonees, en vez de eso deberías hacerme caso, no vaya a ser que te viole y tú ni te des cuenta.

¡Ishida, te estás pasando¡estoy hasta las narices de que me digas lo que tengo que hacer cuando eres tú el primero que se rebela ante cualquier imposición! - estalló Sora hecha una furia ante aquel comentario.

¡Ah, sí¡pues deberías saber que Tanaka se ha fijado en ti solo para intentar joderme, y no te creas que te lo digo porque me lo crea mucho, de verdad le conozco bien.

¡Y una mierda, si quieres ir a fastidiarle la vida a alguien, olvídate de mí. ¡No sé qué leches te ocurre pero te estás pasando mucho!.

¡Mira, ya te dije una vez que hicieras lo que diera la gana, pero si luego te llevas una desilusión, a mí no me vengas con lloriqueos! - gritó Ishida a la vez que golpeba de un puñetazo uno de los pupitres que estaban al lado suyo.

¡Desde luego que serías la última persona a la que acudiría!.

¡Que te den! - Matt se retiró del aula a pasos agigantados, y al salir, cerró la puerta de un gran portazo, en cambio Sora se sentó en su pupitre, con la mirada vacía y el rostro sin expresión alguna.

CONTINUARÁ...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Notitas:**

Hola a todos, por fin vuelvo a escribir este fic... ya sabéis que me cuesta actualizar mucho, además que tengo exámenes de por medio y varios trabajos y me agobio yo solita... aunque de veras siento haber tardado tanto, espero poder actualizar más rápido...

Bueno, ya lo siento, pero este capítulo tiene un final muy agresivo... sisi, lo sé... pero es que la idea de que Yamato y Sora se tiraran los trastos a la cabeza me gustó, no todo es un camino de rosas... y sobre Suu... este personaje cada vez me gusta más, además le he imaginado físicamente y me parece muy guapo, pero trankis, que mejor que Yamato-kun no hay nadie.

Ante todo agradecer a **sorita-DG1, Annami, Angel Nemesis, Atori-chan, Alexeigirl, SkuAg, Freya y Hillary Anna-chan** sus reviews¡me ayudáis mucho a continuar con este fic!. Aunque la verdad, no estoy muy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, por ejemplo, de este capítulo hay muchas cosas que no me gustan... pero es que no sé qué hacer para cambiarlas, y tampoco quiero haceros esperar más... en fin, supongo que la manera de escribir mejor es seguir escribiendo y leyendo mucho, así que eso haré.

Besazos!


	7. Sensation VII

Dos semanas habían pasado ya... dos largas semanas en las que Sora y Yamato no se habían dirigido palabra alguna, el resto de sus amigos habían notado el distanciamiento de sus dos compañeros, pero ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera Mimi, no se habían atrevido ya que podían notar que no era una simple discusión. De hecho, nunca habían visto a Sora y Yamato enfadados, no creían que tal hecho pudiera llevarse a cabo, ya que siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos y nunca habían tenido ningún problema, pero parecía ser que las estadísticas habían caído hasta lo más profundo del abismo, porque jamás habían visto que los dos jóvenes se llevaran de semejante forma, miradas frías, silencios incómodos... en Yamato no era muy normal, sobre todo por ser Sora la chica con la que estaba enfadado, aunque su actitud fría era la que solía tener cuando estaba cabreado, pero Sora... nunca le habían visto de esa forma. Parecía que estuviera aún más enfadada que Yama, y las miradas hostiles que recibía de vez en cuando por parte del rubio parecían no afectarle, nunca pensaron que Sora pudiera llegar a ser tan fría como Yamato.

El rubio Ishida se encerraba en su música para tranquilizar los ánimos, y mientras Sora... salía con más frecuencia con aquel atractivo muchacho de ojos grises. La pelirroja había entablado una estrecha relación con su compañero de clase, y eso también era raro en ella, no porque fuera introvertida, sino porque ella por lo general solía llevarse bien con todo el mundo sin tener preferencias entre unos u otros, sin embargo, aquel chico parecía haber llamado la atención de su atlética compañera y pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

Había sido el día en el que Sora discutió por última vez con Yamato, cuando al mediodía, después de clases se disculpó diciendo que tenía ciertos asuntos que atender y que no podría volver con ellos en el camino de casa. Al poco rato la vieron saliendo con Suu Tanaka, cosa que les extrañó, sin embargo le dieron poca importancia. Pero ahora, eso era distinto...

La verdad es que la pelirroja encontraba el alivio a sus problemas en el joven jugador de baloncesto, quedaban muy a menudo, iban al cine, a hacer footing, a comer algo por ahí, al parque de atracciones... casi parecían una pareja de jóvenes enamorados. Sora disfrutaba mucho esos días, incluso en la semana anterior, donde habían tenido la mayoría de los exámenes del trimestre quedaban para estudiar... Y les iba muy bien, porque se notaba entre ellos un gran grado de complicidad.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era ya lunes, lunes de la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano, sólo quedaban un par de exámenes para que Sora respirara tranquila y dejara de estresarse, había estado hincando codos como una loca, y la verdad es que de algo había servido, porque los exámenes que había hecho hasta el momento le habían salido bastante bien. Había recibido varias llamadas por parte de su amigo Tai, quien estaba todavía más estresado que ella ya que se enteró dos días antes de la fecha de los exámenes y no sabía ni por dónde le daba el aire, así que Sora últimamente frecuentaba mucho su casa para prestarle apuntes y ayudarle con algunas asignaturas. Parecería que era una pérdida de tiempo para ella, sin embargo, al explicarle la materia que entraría en el examen, ella a la vez repasaba y terminaba de comprender algunos términos que no le habían quedado aclarados, todo eso sumando las intensivas horas de estudio con Suu hicieron que Sora estuviera más que preparada para enfrentarse a los dos últimos exámenes del curso.

¡¡Soraaa, ¿qué tal estás, te veo un tanto... ¿ocupada?.

Mimi contempló a su estudiosa amiga en el aula de clase mientras leía y releía varias veces un libro que al parecer, por los dibujitos, era de biología.

Dios mío... qué han hecho contigo amiga... – suspiró Tachikawa.

Sora ni se inmutó ante el comentario de su amiga, seguía absorta en su lectura, hasta que Mimi balanceó varias veces su mano delante de su cara.

¡Ah, ¡hola Mimi!.

¿Cómo que hola, he estado intentando hablarte durante dos minutos y tu ni siquiera te inmutas.

Lo siento, pero es que quiero repasar bien esta lección, tengo el examen de biología a tercera hora y estoy histérica.

La verdad, no entiendo cómo algunos estudiantes os ponéis así sólo por unos cuantos exámenes.

Sora suspiró, conocía bien las estrategias de Mimi para hacer los exámenes. Solía utilizar sus encantos femeninos para ello, pues les pedía a algunos de sus compañeros de clase que le hicieran las chuletas del examen, y ella sin estudiar ni nada, llegaba, se sentaba, copiaba, y listo. En el caso de que el profesor le pillara durante la faena, ponía cara de angelito y el pobre hombre no se podía resistir a su fingida inocencia, con lo que se marchaba a su mesa y la tía seguía con la ardua tarea de descifrar el montón de palabras anotadas en un papel de tamaño milimétrico.

Ejem... Mimi, tal y como eres nunca lo entenderías.

Como sea, ¿estás libre esta tarde, quería ir de compras, he ahorrado algo de dinero y mi madre tiene que hacer un montón de recados así que no me puede acompañar.

Imposible, esta tarde he quedado con Suu para estudiar para el último examen, que es mañana, otro día será.

Bua... eres una amargada.

Querrás decir que soy responsable.

Sí claro, y por eso andas todo el día estudiando con Tanaka ¿no, ¿seguro que sólo estudiáis, ¿o hay algo que le tengas que contar a tu queridísima amiga?.

Mimi... no hay nada que contar, y aunque lo hubiera esperaría a que maduraras un poco para contártelo...

Ay Sora... de verdad que estos días eres más ácida que mis jugos intestinales...

¿De dónde has sacado esa expresión?.

Jejeje... es de Taichi, me hizo mucha gracia cuando se lo oí decir y sin querer se me pegó.

El amor es muy raro...

Sora volvió la vista hacia su tomo de biología y continuó con su lectura. La tercera hora llegaría volando y ella no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar un solo minuto de estudio. La campana tocó, y con ello dieron comienzo las clases, Sora se dirigió a su aula, en el camino se topó con Yamato, que iba acompañado por su "querida" compañera Kuwahara, pero ambos eran lo suficientemente orgullosos como para ni siquiera mirarse a la cara. Cuando entró en clase, Suu salió a su paso.

¿Qué tal lo llevas?.

Suu... no me preguntes cómo lo llevo, porque no sé cómo lo llevo, ni siquiera sé si voy a ser capaz de escribir una sola letra, o si le voy a escribir la Biblia en verso... así que ni una palabra.

Sora... has pasado del estado de nerviosismo al estado de histeria, tranquila, que en tres horas estaremos como nuevos.

Como nuevos... para preparar el examen de mañana...

Suu le dedicó una mirada de cansancio a Sora y se le adelantó antes de que ella pudiera continuar con su discurso.

A propósito, luego hablamos, pero tendremos que quedar en la biblioteca, porque en mi casa está mi madre enferma y no me apetece hacer mucho ruido, además, conozco una parte de la biblioteca muy tranquila y con información para coger apuntes de estudio.

Vale... por mí no hay problema, después del examen hablamos.

El profesor de turno entró en la clase y los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, aquella hora la utilizarían para estudiar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pufff... por fin... otro examen menos, y otro día menos de clase, veo las vacaciones tan cerca y tan lejos... – suspiraba Sora mientras estiraba los brazos.

Bueno, piensa en ello como un sprint final en una carrera, si lo haces bien acabarás ganando – Suu miraba a su compañera divertido, pues Sora en temporada de exámenes era un cúmulo de hormonas que no hacían más que revolotear incansables, y ello lo demostraba su increíble híper-actividad y su nerviosismo.

Sora le respondió con un gesto de cansancio a la vez que cogía un libro de su mochila y lo abría con rapidez para comenzar una ávida lectura. Suu se anticipó a las intenciones de su amiga robándole el tomo y devolviéndolo a su lugar.

Relájate un poco, mujer, anda vamos, que te invito a comer algo.

Sora forzó una sonrisa y los dos se marcharon del aula, pues las clases ya habían terminado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Piip... piip... piip"_

Yamato cogió el móvil, estaba viendo una película en el salón del apartamento en el que vivía con su padre después de haber estudiado un par de horas para el examen del día siguiente. La verdad es que era un chico bastante inteligente, no tenía la necesidad de estudiar demasiado y sus notas no es que fueran espectaculares, pero entraban dentro de la media de un estudiante aplicado. Miró la pantalla del aparato, donde parpadeaba el nombre de la persona que llamaba "_Kuwahara"_.

¿Diga?.

_¿Yamato, soy yo, Saori._

Ah... hola, ¿qué tal?.

_Aburrida, he estado estudiando un buen rato y estoy bastante cansada, ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine para relajarnos un poco?_.

Pues... la verdad es que ya estaba viendo una película en casa, pero de todos modos creo que me vendrá bien salir un rato, ¿a qué hora quedamos?.

_A las 7... echan una película de terror que quería ver desde hace tiempo._

Ok, te paso a recoger a casa.

_¡Vale! ¡Nos vemos!_.

"_Click"_

El rubio se levantó del sofá y fue rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, Saori necesitaba relajarse, y él también, el cine sólo era una excusa para disfrutar en un lugar donde apenas nadie pudiera verlos...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡¡Arggghhh! No puedo más, mis neuronas son ahora mismo un cúmulo de números que revolotean en mi cerebro... – Sora se levantó de su asiento, y varias de las personas que se encontraban en la biblioteca se le quedaron mirando con cara de pocos amigos. La pelirroja se sentó rápidamente avergonzada.

Sora... no estamos ni en mi casa ni en la tuya... procura no hacer tanto ruido... – susurró débilmente Suu.

Jeje... se me había olvidado hasta dónde me encontraba, las matemáticas son bastante difíciles, pero creo que con lo que hemos estudiado hoy no tendré problemas para aprobar el examen con buena nota.

Suu se inclinó hacia la pelirroja, que estaba en frente suyo al otro lado de la mesa.

Yo también creo que es suficiente por hoy, vamos a salir un rato, a dar una vuelta o a comer algo.

Suu... debemos aprovechar el tiempo, creo que prefiero quedarme.

¿Sabías que el exceso de estudio provoca un acusado estrés en el estudiante y hace que rinda menos de la mitad a la hora de hacer los exámenes?.

Algo había oído pero...

Sora no pudo acabar la frase, ya que Tanaka estaba levantado recogiendo sus cosas, una vez hubo terminado, la miró interrogante y con una sonrisa capaz de derretir hasta el más frío y sólido de los glaciares.

Está bien... ya voy...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A ver, a ver... fila 10, asientos 6 y 7... – murmuraba Yamato en la sala del cine, no había mucha gente, ya que la película no era para nada una gran superproducción, sino un film de esos que van a ver los más fanáticos del cine.

Yama, cariño, es aquí – dijo Saori Kuwahara, quien estaba a su lado y se movía con acusada sensualidad para deleite de Yamato, la chica se había puesto una ropa bastante sexy, que hacía que el joven se detuviera bastante a fijar la vista en sus curvas.

Ya voy.

Ambos se sentaron, esperando con impaciencia que las luces se apagaran para escurrirse hacia abajo en sus asientos y liberar sus tensiones con los labios del otro, total, Ishida no era la primera vez que lo hacía, era uno de sus métodos más comunes para librarse del estrés, y todas las chicas con las que lo había hecho habían quedado realmente satisfechas (no penséis que me refiero a nada de sexo, eh).

Estaban hablando tranquilamente minutos antes de que empezara la película, cuando oyeron unos pasos.

¡Ay, casi me tropiezo...

Debes tener más cuidado, no sabía que fueras tan torpe...

Jejeje... yo tampoco lo sabía.

Kuwahara dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a la pareja y se le acercó al oído a Yamato.

Mala suerte, parece que vamos a estar acompañados...

Yamato suspiró, al fin y al cabo, podía llegar un poco más tarde a casa para poder acompañar a Kuwahara y darse unos cuantos besos...

Sora apoyó una de sus manos en el apoyabrazos de los asientos cuando notó el calor de otra mano ya situada, inocentemente se dio la vuelta.

Uy... perdón... – dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Entonces fue cuando abrió los ojos como platos y fue capaz de contener un grito y mantener la compostura. La mano que había tocado era la de Kuwahara, y a su lado se encontraba Yamato...

Suu se la quedó mirando interrogativamente y entonces fijó su vista en la pareja, una expresión de desolación apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Ishida.

Buenas tardes... – dijo con tono sarcástico el joven de ojos grises.

Hola... – contestaron Kuwahara e Ishida, la una mirando fijamente a Sora y el otro desviando la mirada hacia la pantalla grande.

¿Q... qué tal? – saludó Sora notoriamente tensa, más que por la presencia de Yamato por la intensa mirada de Kuwahara.

Ambos se sentaron, quedando Sora al lado de Saori. Vio cómo ella y Yamato hablaban entre ellos en susurros apenas audibles para ella y el rubor llegó a su cara.

Lo siento... nunca pensé que nos los fuéramos a encontrar... – le dijo Suu.

No pasa nada, ha sido pura casualidad, hemos venido a ver una película, no tiene por qué pasar nada – respondió Sora amablemente.

Tienes razón, al menos disfrutemos de la peli, que por cierto me han dicho que es muy buena, los actores no son muy conocidos, pero en las revistas dicen que es uno de los mejores filmes de horror psicológico que se han hecho en mucho tiempo.

Sora tragó saliva.

¿Has dicho... horror psicológico?.

Si... ¿pasa algo?.

O no no, para nada... – dijo la pelirroja a la vez que su tez iba palideciendo en cuestión de segundos.

Muy bien, la cuestión era que estaba sentada prácticamente al lado de Yamato, con el que estaba terriblemente enfadada, a su derecha tenía a Saori Kuwahara, la nueva "chica" de Yamato, quien le dirigía miradas furtivas constantemente y que no hacían más que acelerar su pulso, a su izquierda se encontraba Suu, el único apoyo que podía encontrar en aquella situación, pero que de vez en cuando carraspeaba para intentar interrumpir la conversación de la otra pareja, así que de mucho apoyo no le era... y lo más terrible de todo el asunto... iban a ver una película de TERROR PSICOLÓGICO y ella era una miedica en cuestión de películas de ese género. Sora recordó la vez que en la casa de Mimi se quedó viendo aquella película de terror mediocre con Yamato y el miedo que pasó...

"Dios mío... qué he hecho ya para merecer esto... por qué no le habré preguntado a Suu de qué tipo era la peli... o por qué no habré decidido ir a otro sitio... ¡o por qué leches he tenido que salir en vez de quedarme estudiando!".

La película dio comienzo mientras Sora se revolvía en su butaca ante la atenta mirada de Suu, quien estaba bastante desconcertado ante la situación...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Las escenas, la música, los personajes, el ambiente... desde luego que aquel film era realmente bueno, porque el terror que sentía Sora no era para nada comparable con el que había sentido desde su última experiencia, si la anterior vez se había quedado helada, esta vez podía haberse estado bañando en las aguas de la Antártida que no hubiera sentido ni un solo escalofrío, el sudor se apoderaba de todo su ser y de vez en cuando le daban pequeños temblores que lograba controlar para no hacerse un ovillo y esconderse debajo de su chaqueta.

Desde luego que lo pasó mal, porque la siguiente escena que vino hizo que la pelirroja no pudiera controlar su estado de histeria y...

¡Aaaayyy! – Sora gritó, la gente comenzó a murmurar y algunos reían, su cara estaba roja por completo, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había aferrado como una lapa a uno de los brazos que estaban al lado suyo, levantó la vista y vio cómo Saori la miraba con unos ojos que denotaban confusión y odio.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó molesta la atractiva muchacha - ¡apártate!.

Genial, llevaba una tarde magnífica, las duras palabras que la chica le había dirigido habían provocado la vergüenza que había pasado anteriormente se prolongara durante un buen rato más largo. Cómo odiaba a aquella chica, cómo odiaba la mirada que le dirigía Yamato ¡cómo odiaba ser el centro de atención!.

Afortunadamente apenas quedaban unos minutos de película y enseguida se encendieron las luces a la vez que pasaban los créditos por la pantalla gigante. Los cuatro jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada del cine. Sora se disculpó un momento para ir al baño, necesitaba despejarse un poco. Los otros tres jóvenes se quedaron estáticos, sin saber qué hacer.

Disculpadme chicos, creo que yo también iré al baño – Kuwahara salió decididamente del lugar.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio y finalmente Suu rompió el hielo.

Cómo son las mujeres, siempre necesitan ir juntas al baño.

Yamato no dijo nada.

Bueno, creo que llevaré a Sora a tomar algo... – continuó el joven de ojos grises- igual un helado, tú que eres su amigo, ¿sabes cuál es su sabor favorito?.

Y a mí qué me cuentas, pregúntaselo a ella.

Es que sino ya no es una sorpresa, me gusta sorprender a mi chica... – respondió Tanaka sarcásticamente.

Tanaka... nos conocemos, ¿no sabías que si juegas con fuego acabas quemándote?.

Pensaba que eras de hielo... o por lo menos Sora me ha dicho eso...

Te la estás jugando, imbécil – dijo Yamato.

Vaya, no te pongas así, que si te ve Sora se enfadará contigo, ¡ah! – exclamó Suu fingiendo sorpresa – es verdad... si Sora pasa de ti, parece que le has hecho cabrear... no sé por qué, pero tienes el don para fastidiar a tus amigos, a pesar de ser un témpano de hielo consigues hacer que las personas ardan de ira...

Yamato interrumpió el discurso de Tanaka asestándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, el joven cayó al suelo sorprendido, pero ni corto ni perezoso se levantó correspondiéndole de la misma manera, un corro de personas les rodeó sorprendidas...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sora se estaba lavando la cara, el frescor del agua hacía que la temperatura de su rostro fuera bajando, y el nudo que tenía en el estómago comenzaba a deshacerse. Oyó la puerta abrirse, un ruido de tacones resonaba en las paredes del lugar, y vio a Kuwahara que se quedaba al lado suyo, mirándose coquetamente al espejo mientras se retocaba el maquillaje. Takenouchi cogió la toalla que había y se secó la cara, cuando se descubrió el rostro vio que la otra muchacha la miraba despectivamente.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sora extrañada.

No sé cómo Yamato tiene amigas como tú... – dijo Kuwahara – ni siquiera eres mona, las pintas con las que vas son horripilantes, aunque si te arreglaras tampoco serviría de mucho...

Oye tía de qué vas... ¿a cuento de qué vienes aquí a decirme todo esto? – preguntó Sora roja de ira.

Mira... te seré sincera, nunca llegarás a gustarle a Yamato – Sora se quedó con la boca abierta – porque nunca destacarás entre el resto de las chicas, Yamato necesita a una chica impulsiva y realmente guapa, que vaya a su ritmo, y tú no sirves para eso, eres una sosa...

Te estás pasando bonita... – susurró Sora con la cabeza agachada.

Kuwahara sonrió, nunca le había gustado Sora, tan modosita y tranquila, siempre al lado de Yamato... y el hacerla llorar desconsoladamente sería un gran triunfo para ella, sin duda se marcharía del lugar escondiendo las lágrimas y definitivamente abandonaría la idea de seguir relacionándose con Yamato, así se aseguraría de no tener ninguna competidora.

Y Sora cumplió con sus expectativas, se marchó silenciosa del lugar ocultando su rostro, Kuwahara dejó escapar una risita, pero antes de salir por la puerta Sora se dio media vuelta.

Mira guapa, si crees que con tus necias palabras vas a hacer que salga huyendo de ti lo tienes claro, he conocido a mucha gente como tú, y desde luego estoy convencida de que no vales nada, eres una muñequita que de lo único que sabe vivir es de la ropa bonita, el maquillaje y los chicos guapos, si te dejas vender por esas vanalidades allá tú, pero a mí no me cuentes lo maravillosa que eres, porque con ello lo único que me demuestras es una inseguridad absoluta, ¿acaso temes que te quite a Yamato, tranquila, no tengo ese interés, Yamato se habrá fijado en tu físico, pero pronto se cansará de ti y te dejará por otra, porque verá que aunque seas muy bonita por fuera, por dentro eres un monstruo.

Kuwahara temblaba de lo furiosa que estaba, se acercó a Sora y se dispuso a darle una bofetada, que consiguió frenar la pelirroja a tiempo.

¿Qué pasa niña mona? ¿acaso no te da el intelecto para inventar algo con cierto grado de cordura? ¿o es que sabes de sobra que he dado en el clavo?.

¡Eres una estúpida hipócrita, vas de niña buena, pero en realidad eres como una arpía! – respondió Saori a grito limpio.

No te confundas, yo por las buenas soy la mejor persona que te puedas encontrar, pero si me vienen tías como tú a decirme estupideces no me quedo en mi casa llorando como una boba, sé defenderme.

En realidad estás muerta de celos, porque sabes que nunca llegarás a ser tan guapa como yo.

¿Guapa, tal vez tenga más atractivo que tú, y te lo demostraré, el último día de clase competiremos, nos arreglaremos y vestiremos de la forma más sexy posible, y te aseguro una cosa, una chica inteligente y divertida tiene mucho más éxito con los hombres que una simple cara bonita.

¡Ya verás Takenouchi, te vas a comer tus propias palabras, está bien, acepto! Quien pierda se alejará de Yamato para siempre, tú te lo has buscado.

Kuwahara salió del baño dando un portazo, Sora se recargó contra la pared y dejó escapar una lágrima, su rostro se contrajo y comenzó a llorar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al salir del baño, Sora se quedó de piedra, un enorme corro de personas se agrupaba alrededor de lo que a su parecer era una pelea, entonces vio de soslayo a Saori, que sujetaba a Yamato con todas sus fuerzas, su mente trabajó rápido y corrió rápidamente.

Yamato y Suu estaban en un estado deplorable, varias de las personas que allí se encontraban les sujetaban a duras penas, la camisa de Yamato estaba desgarrada y dejaba ver su fornido cuerpo, sus músculos estaban tensos y miraba a Suu con una cara llena de odio, al otro lado Suu lucía parecido a Yamato, el sudor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y también estaba muy tenso, intentando soltarse de quienes le sujetaban para seguir con la pelea. Ambos estaban llenos de heridas y moratones, observó que Yamato sangraba de la boca, mientras que Suu la tenía hinchada y un pequeño surco de sangre circulaba a lo largo de la mejilla desde su ceja izquierda.

¡Suu! – Sora se acercó a toda velocidad - ¡dios mío, mírate! ¿¡cómo has llegado a esto?.

Suu no respondió, simplemente seguía con la mirada fija en Yamato. El rubio Ishida se relajó y zafó bruscamente de quienes le sujetaban.

Vámonos Saori, te acompaño a casa – Saori obedeció y marchó con él, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Sora.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sora y Suu se habían sentado en un banco del parque, ésta le limpiaba la herida de la ceja mientras que el joven sujetaba una pequeña bolsa con hielos en el labio.

Madre mía, ¿qué le vas a decir a tu madre?.

No lo sé, ahora no puedo pensar, ese maldito cerdo...

Ya vale Suu, no me gusta verte así, deberíais de controlar vuestro genio, tanto tú como Yamato, un poco más y ya os veo en el hospital...

Suu soltó la bolsa, dejándola caer al suelo, Sora miró desconcertada y rápidamente se vio envuelta en los brazos del joven de cabellos negros, cuyos grisáceos ojos parecía que profundizaran en todo su ser.

Sora... yo te quiero, me gustas demasiado, quiero que salgamos juntos... como pareja.

Takenouchi se quedó de piedra, no podía asimilar las palabras del joven, instintivamente se apartó del abrazo.

No sé qué decirte Suu... no tengo nada en claro.

Lo sé, por eso te doy un plazo, el último día de clases, al finalizar, quiero que me des una respuesta, piénsalo bien, porque si aceptas te haré la chica más feliz del mundo.

Sora asintió con una sonrisa, caminaron juntos hasta el edificio donde vivía Sora, no dijeron ni una palabra, la pelirroja subió los escalones para entrar.

Bueno, hasta mañana Suu...

Hasta mañana...

Y así finalizó el día para Sora, lleno de emociones, emociones que Sora no podía controlar, sólo tenía ganas de llorar, entró en casa y saludó a su madre como si nada hubiera pasado, en cuanto entró a su habitación comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto Yamato acompañó a Kuwahara hasta su edificio, la joven le miró con dulzura.

Yo sé cómo curarte la herida del labio... – le susurró sensualmente.

Y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente, Ishida le correspondió, intentando disfrutar del momento, pero su mente se vio invadida por la imagen de Sora mirándole confusa mientras él se marchaba con Kuwahara, rápidamente se apartó de aquel beso.

Yama... ¿qué te pasa?.

No estoy de humor, mañana nos vemos.

Ishida se alejó pensativo, la confusión había invadido todos sus pensamientos, enfadado le dio una patada a una lata de coca-cola tirada en el suelo, y a paso presto se fue a su casa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Bieeeeeeeeen! ¡aleluyaaaaaaaa!.

Sora miraba sonriente a Taichi que saltaba loco de alegría, la clase estaba bastante revuelta, pues ya habían terminado los exámenes y por fin podrían tener ese merecido descanso, las vacaciones comenzaban. Pero Sora estaba lo suficientemente deprimida como para no inmutarse, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando vio que Yamato se acercaba a Taichi para hablar. Decididamente fue a buscar a Mimi.

Tachikawa estaba en su aula hablando con dos compañeras sobre una revista de moda, cuando vio a Sora saltó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarla sin contener la euforia por haber terminado los exámenes y el curso, definitivamente era la pareja ideal del ingenuo Yagami.

¡Qué bien Sora, tenemos que pensar dónde vamos a ir! Yo quería ver Izumo, me han dicho que el paraje es precioso y que hace muy buen tiempo en verano, además creo que hay un par de centros comerciales que tienen de todo, imagínate, podríamos estrenar bikini allí mismo.

Eh... Mimi... ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento...

¿Ha pasado algo?

La verdad... es que tengo que pedirte un favor...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El último día de clase había llegado, el tan esperado día para Sora, tendría que responder a Suu y darle una lección a la prepotente de Kuwahara. La verdad es que solo habían pasado dos días desde el incidente del cine, el jueves habían tenido el examen y el viernes les entregaban las notas y dejaban el instituto de secundaria. No tenían que llevar el uniforme reglamentario, por lo que Sora no tendría problemas para iniciar la competición, en aquel momento la pelirroja se encontraba en la casa de Mimi, y estaba realmente aturdida...

¡OPERACIÓN CENICIENTAAAAAAAA! ¡VAMOS A DEJAR A SORA COMO UNA AUTÉNTICA PRINCESAAA! – gritaron Mimi y Yolei al unísono.

Sora miraba a sus dos amigas aterrada.

Mimi... no hace falta que montes todo este circo... además... ¿por qué están aquí también Yolei y Kari?

Pensé que si estábamos las cuatro nos sería más fácil aconsejarte y decidir lo que ponerte.

Ya... – suspiró la pelirroja.

Ánimo Sora, Mimi nos ha contado lo que pasó con Kuwahara, tienes todo mi apoyo- mencionó Kari.

Ah... gracias Kari... pareces la más madura de todas, aunque seas la más pequeña.

Kari sonrió, la verdad es que le daba jaqueca los constantes gritos de ánimo de Mimi y Yolei.

Bueno Sora, hemos elegido bastantes vestido que te sentarían de maravilla... – comentó Mimi - ¿qué te parece éste, no es muy corto pero marcaría tus curvas, seguro que te sienta genial...

¡O éste, es más llamativo, pero entra dentro del vestuario que te pondrías! – argumentó Yolei.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

No, no... yo venía buscando algo en especial... algo... como esto...

Mimi y Yolei casi se desmayan ahí mismo.

Sora... ¿estás segura de que no tienes fiebre, jamás en la vida te gustó llevar este tipo de ropa... te parecía demasiado... sexy... – a Mimi se le encendió la bombilla.

Claro Sora... vas a estar despampanante.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El instituto Odaiba rebosaba de alumnos alegres y contentos que se dispersaban a lo largo de todas las instalaciones. Taichi, Sora y Yamato habían recogido sus notas, y se habían reunido con el resto de los digielegidos, para celebrar la despedida de Yagami, Takenouchi e Ishida del instituto de secundaria, a partir de ahora pasaban al instituto mayor, en el que estarían otros dos años antes de llegar a la universidad, habían estado un buen rto charlando y contando varias anécdotas, mientras que algunos de los chicos, principalmente Tai y Davis, disfrutaban de un mini-partido de fútbol. Entonces Sora se levantó y susurrándole algo al oído a Mimi, se excusó un momento.

Se fue al patio trasero, donde apenas había gente, al lado de uno de los cerezos en flor se encontraba Suu, bastante impaciente, Sora se acercó a él y le saludó amistosamente.

Sora... – contestó él completamente ruborizado- no veía el momento en el que llegaras.

Sora sonrió, y los dos se dirigieron al verde pasto, se sentaron uno al lado del otro y mirando hacia el horizonte Suu rompió el incómodo silencio.

¿Y bien? ¿tienes ya una respuesta?.

Sora asintió cerrando los ojos.

Bueno, lo he estado pensando mucho, Suu, y creo... que tu y yo nos llevamos de maravilla – dijo sonriendo- tenemos en común muchas cosas, nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos, disfrutamos los momentos...

Sora tomó aire un tanto sonrojada y le miró directamente a los ojos.

Y he descubierto una cosa... que no debo confundir la amistad con el amor... Suu, yo te quiero mucho, pero nunca podré verte como más que un amigo...

¡Pero...!

No Suu, aunque ahora comenzara a salir contigo, sería cuestión de tiempo que lo dejáramos... y ello acabaría también con nuestra amistad... y yo no quiero eso. Cuando estoy contigo siento lo mismo que con Tai, me siento como si estuviera con alguien de mi familia... y eso no lo puedo cambiar, lo siento Suu, pero no puedo corresponderte, sería traicionarme a mí y traicionarte a ti...

Suu, cogió a Sora de los brazos violentamente y la estampó contra el césped.

¡No me importa que no me quieras, aunque realmente no llegues a sentir eso por mí, sólo con que estés a mi lado me basta! ¡te daré todo lo que me pidas, con el tiempo acabarás enamorándote de mí!.

Suu... – dijo Sora asustada- no.. no pued...

¡No lo digas! ¡todo por lo que he trabajado! ¡todo lo que he luchado! ¡qué dirán ahora Ishida y Kuwahara!

Sora se quedó estupefacta.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿qué tienen que ver Yamato y Saori?.

Suu se calló.

¡¡Suu! ¡me estás ocultando algo, exijo saberlo!

Sora, yo... no te oculto nada...

Takenouchi se levantó.

Si me vas a mentir, entonces será mejor que no te vuelva a dirigir la palabra- Sora se encaminó hacia sus compañeros, pero entonces Suu la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano.

Siéntate, de todos modos de alguna manera acabaría diciéndotelo.

Sora volvió a su sitio, Suu vaciló durante unos cuantos segundos y comenzó a hablar.

En realidad... yo nunca me había fijado en ti... fue hace un mes... Kuwahara y yo somos primos, ella vino por la tarde a mi casa y me pidió un favor. Me enseñó una foto tuya y me dijo que eras una chica que le había estado haciendo la vida imposible- Sora se quedó sin habla – me decía que siempre le insultabas y te reías de ella a sus espaldas, poniendo a todos en contra suyo, también me contó que eras íntima amiga de Yamato Ishida...

Al escuchar su nombre, me puse histérico, la verdad es que nunca le soporté... ella insistió en que buscara la manera de entablar amistad contigo, ella hacía poco que conocía a Yamato y quería acercarse más a él, pero no le gustaba nada que tú estuvieras de por medio, y me dijo que intentara hacerme amigo tuyo para... conseguir que fueras mi novia

Sora se llevó la mano al pecho y agachó la cabeza, no sabía que Kuwahara la odiara tanto.

Su plan consistía en que yo te conquistara, te pusiera en contra de Yamato, y consiguiera que fueras mi novia para dejarte al poco tiempo. Yo acepté de buena gana, de primeras porque no soportaba que alguien se metiera con Saori, habíamos estado toda la vida juntos y nos llevábamos muy bien, y no quería que mi prima sufriera. Y luego... estaba Ishida, me fijé en él al entrar en el instituto, parecía el "boom" de los estudiantes, siempre rodeado de chicas, tan famoso, con tantos amigos... él sin hacer nada destacaba sobre el resto y yo que esforzaba tanto por ser uno de los mejores, seguía siendo del montón, siempre me pareció injusto. Un día, jugamos un partido de baloncesto entre nuestras clases, él estaba en el equipo contrario... y... nos ganaron de gran diferencia. Yo... que entrenaba todos los días... había perdido contra aquel chico que no jugaba más que de vez en cuando, entonces me dio mucha rabia... y comencé a meterme con él, Ishida ni siquiera se inmutaba cosa que me ponía más furioso, y de repente me vi rivalizando con él... mientras tanto Saori aprovechaba para salir más a menudo con él, cosa que no me hacía gracia, entonces nos conocimos... y pensé que tú también debías de ser odiosa, simplemente por el hecho de ser amiga de Yamato... pero a medida que te fui conociendo mejor, vi que eras una chica estupenda, no podía creer que fueras tan mala como mi prima me había explicado, y hace dos semanas y media le dije a Saori que no quería hacerte daño y que no seguiría con esta farsa. Ella explotó y me dijo la verdad sobre ti, que en realidad nunca te habías metido con ella, y yo... sin darme cuenta, me enamoré de ti...

A Sora casi se le saltan las lágrimas, jamás imaginó que Suu hubiera estado tras una conspiración contra ella, y el pensarlo hacía que cada vez se pusiera más triste, ni siquiera tenía ganas de competir contra Saori.

Sora... yo creía que le estabas haciendo daño a Saori, pero cuando conocí la verdad... en ningún momento deseé hacerte daño, te quiero, y es la pura verdad, perdóname, pero me daba miedo decírtelo, pensé que no querrías volver a saber nada de mí...

Sora alzó el rostro y miró a Suu con una radiante sonrisa.

Suu, no te preocupes, te has sincerado conmigo y te lo agradezco, estás perdonado, fuiste engañado por Saori... eso no fue culpa tuya...

Suu vio cómo Sora se levantaba.

Bueno, me tengo que ir, me esperan mis amigos...

Sora...

Dime.

¿Crees que podremos seguir siendo amigos?.

Por supuesto – dijo Sora alegremente, Suu sonrió y se despidieron.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Takenouchi se acercó a su grupo de amigos que reposaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, el ambiente seguía igual de animado que cuando habían llegado al instituto, sin duda ese día lo recordaría siempre. Se sentó al lado de Mimi.

Mimi, ya llegó la hora, he quedado con Kuwahara a las 12 en la entrada del instituto, tengo que ir preparándome – Tachikawa asintió y rápidamente les hizo señas a Yolei y Kari, las chicas se marcharon fugazmente sin dar ninguna explicación, dejando a los jóvenes atónitos.

Entraron las cuatro al baño de chicas y pusieron un tope para que la puerta no se pudiera abrir, rápidamente sacaron todos los bártulos de maquillaje y la ropa y comenzaron con la labor.

¡Colorete!- decía Mimi.

¡Sí! – decían Yolei y Kari mientras se lo pasaban.

¡Sombra de ojos!

¡Sí!

¡Pintalabios!

¡Sí!

¡Peine!

¡Sí!

¡Cepillo!

¡Sí!

¡Gomina!

¡Sí!

Sora pensó que estaba en un quirófano, y le entró un escalofrío. Pasada una hora Sora se miraba al espejo un tanto avergonzada, jamás se había vestido de esa forma, su maquillaje era perfecto, y el cabello le brillaba intensamente, Sora miró decidida hacia la puerta.

Recuerda los consejos que te hemos dado, Sora – dijo Mimi.

Tranquila, no los necesito – Mimi refunfuñó – Kuwahara se va a caer de espaldas, me las tiene que pagar...

Yamato se vio arrastrado por sus amigos, Taichi y Davis estaban demasiado intrigados, porque habían visto a una muchedumbre que se agolpaba a la entrada del instituto, y decidieron ir todos para ver qué pasaba. Yamato se sorprendió mucho al ver a Kuwahara vestida de la forma más ostentosa y despampanante que jamás había visto, los chicos se agolpaban babeando tras ella, mientras que la joven se erguía orgullosa y de brazos cruzados. Llevaba una minifalda plisada de cuadros, con unas medias de redecilla y unos zapatos de tacón, por encima lucía un top ajustado de color rosa pastel su cabello era liso y brillante... más que de costumbre, Yamato se preguntó por qué iba vestida así en el día de graduación.

¡Sora Takenouchi! ¡sal inmediatamente, no te acobardes ahora!.

¿Sora? – murmuró Tai aún más intrigado.

Yamato también se sorprendió, no sabía lo que Kuwahara se traía entre manos, pero desde luego no sería nada bueno.

Tranquila- dijo la aludida saliendo del instituto – no me das ningún miedo, eso ya te lo dije.

Si Yamato se sorprendió al ver a Kuwahara, no daba crédito a sus ojos cuando vio aparecer a Sora, no era la misma pelirroja de siempre, estaba... simplemente guapísima, nunca había visto a una chica tan sumamente atractiva como Sora, y le molestaba haberse dado cuenta tan tarde.

Takenouchi llevaba un top de seda blanco sin tirantes y que le llegaba por encima del ombligo, una minifalda de color negro extremadamente ajustada y corta se ajustaba perfectamente a las caderas de la muchacha bailando al son de su seductor paso, y unas botas que le llegaban más debajo de las rodillas complementaban su atuendo. Su pelo iba recogido en dos coletas, las características puntas hacia fuera se movían al compás de la brisa y dejaban entrever un cuello realmente apetitoso. Ora se paró justo enfrente de Kuwahara poniendo una mano sobre su cadera, Saori se quedó estupefacta al verla, y tembló de los nervios.

Bueno, comencemos – dijo Sora – a quien más de la mitad de los chicos observaban con avidez.

Una música de discoteca comenzó a sonar, unos grandes amplificadores, que consiguió Kari del aula de música, se situaban a los lados de la entrada, y las dos jóvenes haciendo un saludo de inicio comenzaron a bailar sensualmente. Cada chico que se encontraba allí se derretía con cada movimiento que cada una de ellas hacía. Tai se fijó en que Yamato tenía la vista clavada en Sora.

Mira Yamato, Sora hoy está realmente guapísima, ¿no te parece?.

Mmmm... – respondió Ishida hipnotizado por la pelirroja.

Baila muy bien, eh...- continuó Tai.

Mmmm...

La ropa le sienta de maravilla.

Mmmm...

Y qué sonrisa más bonita que tiene.

Mmmm...

Yo diría que hasta te gusta, eh.

Mmmm...

Definitivamente Sora y tú haríais la pareja perfecta, aunque eso ya lo sabías tu, aunque no lo reconozcas.

Mmmm...

¡Jejeje! ¡Te he pillado Yamato Ishida!

Matt se sobresaltó ante el comentario de Tai.

¿De qué hablas?

Venga, no te hagas el sueco, pues de que estás colado por Sora.

No te inventes historias Yagami... –dijo Yamato ruborizado y dando el tema por zanjado.

Cuando la música hubo parado, los chicos se acercaron rápidamente a las dos competidoras, había un corrillo alrededor de cada una de ellas, y las llenaban de elogios y felicitaciones por tan buen espectáculo. Se quedaron conversando con ellas, cosa que a Yamato no le gustó, porque no le hacía gracia ver a Sora rodeada de tanto chicos. Poco a poco los jóvenes se fueron sumando al corrillo de Sora, habiendo una gran diferencia entre ella y Kuwahara, los pocos chicos con los que conversaba Saori, se fuero yendo poco a poco, cansados de temas tan superficiales, la joven vio que Sora seguía conversando alegremente con buena parte de ellos, hecha polvo se alejó del lugar jurando y perjurando. Sora... había ganado.

Cuando se hubo despedido de todos los jóvenes, Sora se acercó a sus amigo.

¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Izzy.

Sí, Sora, ¿por qué competías con la chica de Matt? – comentó Joe.

Es una larga historia, chicos – atajó Mimi.

Sora se alejó un poco.

Escuchad, voy al baño a cambiarme.

¡Pero Sora, hay que celebrar tu victoria! – alegó Tachikawa sorprendida.

Mimi... déjame cambiarme, no aguanto más esta ropa...

Sora se fue a los baños del instituto, entro al servicio y se sentó, lágrimas volvieron a rodar sobre sus mejillas. Había ganado la competición, pero de qué le había servido... si había descubierto que Suu había comenzado a relacionarse con ella a causa de una conspiración, Kuwahara quería a Yamato ante todo... al fin y al cabo... ella siempre quedaba en un segundo plano.

Tal vez Saori tuviera razón, no soy más que una sosa, tal vez no merezca ser querida... – susurró mientras enormes lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

De repente llamaron a la puerta, Sora salió ipso facto del lavabo, pensando que sería algún profesor pero se quedó de piedra al escuchar la voz de Ishida.

¿Sora? ¿Estás ahí, creo que tenemos que hablar...

E... espera un poco, enseguida salgo.

¿Qué te pasa? Te noto la voz débil...

Nada nada...

Sora oyó un estruendo, Yamato forzó la puerta y logró abrirla, descubriendo a Sora con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, no supo qué decir.

Te dije que saldría enseguida... – murmuró ella.

Lo siento, me preocupé...

Silencio de nuevo.

Mimi me ha contado el por qué de la competición, lo siento Sora, no pensé que Saori te dijera aquello en el cine...

No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, yo también lo siento, por no hacerte caso en cuanto a Suu...

Parece que los dos nos hemos equivocado... – suspiró Yamato.

No, soy yo la única que se equivoca, Suu... se acercó a mí sólo para fastidiarte... Kuwahara ha hecho todo esto sólo por ti... soy una tonta... creo que no deberíamos vernos muy a menudo Yama... eso sólo te haría daño.

¿Estás tonta, jamás dejaría de ser tu amigo por esas bobadas... siento todo lo que te he dicho cuando estuve enfadado... no sé por qué lo dije, pero me daba rabia que nos separáramos así tan de repente...

Yama... gracias... por no dejarme y querer seguir siendo mi amigo... yo...

Yamato abrazó a Sora instintivamente, esta se refugió en sus brazos hasta que las lágrimas cesaron. Entonces Ishida separó a Sora de sí.

Sora... yo... ¿te gusto?

La pelirroja suspiró resignada.

¿Tan obvio es?

Lo siento... no quise darme cuenta de tus sentimientos y te hice daño... dijo acercándose más a ella.

Sora no dijo nada, se dejó llevar por el momento, y agarrándose del cuello de Matt, dejó que éste la besara mientras la abrazaba más contra sí.

Yo... creo que estoy enamorado de ti... – dijo Yamato.

La pelirroja sonrió tristemente.

¿Crees, entonces no estás seguro... – Yamato replicó, pero Sora le puso el dedo índice en los labios.

Entonces Yamato, será mejor que de momento no salgamos juntos... yo no soy una chica que se conforma con darse besitos y mimos con alguien, necesito más... necesito que me quieran de verdad... y el amor Yamato... tú todavía no sabes lo que es... sino estás seguro es que no me amas de verdad... yo... sin embargo lo daría todo por ti, te quiero muchísimo... pero sino puedo recibir de ti tanto como yo te doy... nunca funcionaremos como pareja...

Sora apartó el dedo de los labios de Yamato y rápidamente se esfumó del lugar, el joven Ishida lo único que hizo fue darle un puñetazo a la pared.

Mierda...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había pasado una semana desde que las clases acabaran, lo jóvenes elegidos disfrutaban del tiempo de verano saliendo a pasear, yendo al parque de atracciones... haciendo muchas cosas.

Sora trataba de estar alegre con todos, pero cada vez que veía a Yamato se le caía el alma, le trataba como a otro más, incluso su relación parecía la misma de antes, pero el saber que sus sentimiento por el rubio Ishida se habían intensificado tanto, y descubrir cómo él no le quitaba el ojo de encima en ningún momento... sólo hacía que se sintiera peor.

Era miércoles y Sora había quedado con sus amigos como de costumbre, tras desayunar rápidamente, salió disparada de casa.

¡Adiós mamá, volveré a la hora de comer!

¡Sora hija espera! ¡Tengo algo que decirt...!

La puerta ya se había cerrado, y Nadeshiko Takenouchi se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

Habían quedado todos los elegidos, la mañana de aquel día era bastante tranquila, por lo que decidieron dar una vuelta por el barrio, ya que la temperatura era muy agradable, anduvieron por el parque, en la plaza, en el quiosco... y acabaron paseando por la casa enfrente del edificio de Sora, Tai y Kari. Vieron en la acera un taxi aparcado, parecía ser que alguien llegaba a Tokio de vacaciones. El chófer salió del automóvil con cara de cansancio, depositó las maletas en la acera y le abrió la puerta al inquilino.

Pequeña, la próxima vez ten más cuidado a la hora de hacer las maletas, porque casi se da el lumbago al recoger toda la ropa desperdigada, ¿no te enseñaron a cerrarlas en condiciones?.

¡Jeje, perdone señor, no me volverá a ocurrir.

El taxi se marchó y una joven de cabello corto y rojizo se quedó mirando el portal, las puntas del pelo eran tan desordenadas como las de Sora, sus ojos eran del mismo tono rojizo que los de Sora, su tez era del mismo color que la de Sora, esa pequeña, de unos trece años, se parecía demasiado a Takenouchi.

Sora paró en seco, ¿acaso nunca dejaría de recibir sorpresas?.

¿¡May?

La muchacha se giró en la dirección de la que provenía la voz, abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a correr como una loca, dándole un enorme abrazo a Sora.

¡¡¡Hermana! ¡¡¡qué ganas tenía de verte!

¿¡Sora tiene una hermana?- exclamó el resto.

CONTINUARÁ

_**Notas:**_

_Hola a todos, bueno, ya era hora de que actualizara este fic, ¿no? La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas, pero una vez comencé a escribir, me comenzaron a venir un montón de ideas y así he logrado hacer otro capítulo, espero que os guste. Por fin Yama y Sora han hecho las paces, ya les ha costado... y bueno, ya sé que os parecerá que Sora ha estado muy llorona, pero es que yo en su misma situación también lloraría, tanta presión... además hay que tener en cuenta que también tenía exámenes... Bueno, no sé si os parecerá que Sora ha sido tonta por rechazar a Yamato, pero creo que sería lo que hubiera hecho si Yama no hubiera estado seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Bueno, Sora ya ha trabajado mucho por conseguir acercarse Yama-kun, ahora le toca a él ir al ataque, ¿inconvenientes? una niña endemoniada llamada May... jejeje! Sora con hermanita pequeña, raro ¿no?_

_Bueno, espero de todo corazón que disfrutéis del capítulo, la verdad es que me ha costado bastante escribirlo, porque aunque tenía las ideas, no sabía cómo desarrollarlas, perdonadme si está un tanto aburrido el capítulo._

_Bueno, no me queda más que agradecer a: **sorita-DG1, Izumi, Hillary, Alexeigirl, Atori-chan, Angel Nemesis, SkuAg y Abbys **por todo el apoyo que me han dado, de verdad que se agradece leer reviews tan constructivas como las vuestras, bueno, espero veros pronto por aquí, muchos saludos a todos._

**_sakurahop_**


	8. Sensation VIII

Sora entró en su casa, cogida fervientemente de la mano izquierda por su hermana, mientras que su otra mano portaba una de las maletas de la pequeña. Después de semejante sorpresa, lo único que pudo hacer fue despedirse de todos sus amigos sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, la verdad es que habían pasado ya varios meses desde su último encuentro, pero a Sora se le habían pasado demasiado rápido con todo lo que le había estado ocurriendo últimamente.

Era cierto que sus amigos no conocían nada de la existencia de May, su pequeña hermanita, la razón era muy simple, siempre habían vivido por separado, la una con la madre y la otra con el padre, y a Sora no le gustaba hablar mucho de su familia, menos si se trataba de May. La verdad es que con ella nada malo pasaba, de hecho era realmente encantadora con todos sus familiares y con Sora era todavía más amable y alegre que con el resto. Pero el hablar de su hermana pequeña implicaba hablar sobre los problemas familiares, las discusiones de sus padres respecto al trabajo del padre, los problemas familiares que venían a cuenta de ello y demás. Además sus abuelos se implicaban mucho en el tema, alegando que ninguna familia de Takenouchi vivía por separado, que la tradición y la disciplina eran fundamentales, y qué mejor ejemplo que la convivencia de la familia. Los padres de Sora no estaban muy de acuerdo con esas ideas tan anticuadas, y como no tenían otra opción que de momento vivir por separado ya que él tenía que investigar en Kioto y ella dar sus clases de ikebana en Tokio, decidieron no comentar nada de sus planes a la familia. Claro está, decidieron que la pequeña May se quedara con su padre en Kioto para que ninguno de los dos adultos cayera en la monotonía de la soledad. Se veían frecuentemente al principio, pero últimamente Sora no había podido disfrutar de la compañía de su hermana y su padre debido a que todos habían estado muy ocupados con sus obligaciones, su madre con la escuela floral, su padre con las investigaciones arqueológicas, su hermana con un campeonato de artes marciales bastante importante y ella misma con los exámenes...

Así que tener a May de vuelta en Tokio fue una agradable sorpresa para la pelirroja. Abrió la puerta de nogal de la entrada de su apartamento con una estrepitosa energía, haciendo que todas las paredes de la casa temblaran. Nadeshiko Takenouchi se sobresaltó, estaba terminando de preparar la comida de aquel día, disimuladamente se asomó por el pasillo para ver lo que pasaba, ya que su hija no solía hacer tanto ruido.

-Sora ¿qué es este escándal...?

-Mamaaaaaaaa

May Takenouchi se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre, quien de sorpresa la mantuvo de milagro.

-¡May, hija¡pensaba que llegarías más tarde, qué alegría tenerte ya aquí, cariño.

-Mami, tenía muchas ganas de volver¿me has preparado lo que te pedí?.

-Tengo una olla llena de oden para disfrutarla hoy.

-Bieeen

Sora colocó la pesada maleta en el suelo y se quedó de brazos cruzados frente a las dos féminas.

-¿Se puede saber por qué nadie me dijo que hoy llegaba May a casa? - preguntó la pelirroja mayor curiosamente.

-Ay Sora, te lo intenté decir esta mañana, pero saliste disparada de casa y no me diste tiempo – contestó la madre mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la cocina.

La joven pelirroja se quedó estática pensando que por la mañana al salir escuchó a su madre decir unas palabras, a las que no dio mucha importancia. Supuso que se referiría a la llegada de su hermanita, dio un resoplido, tal vez sino hubiera sido tan despistada se hubiera enterado del acontecimiento y hubiera podido preparar una pequeña fiesta sorpresa.

Sin más dilación se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban su madre y hermana pensando en que se encargaría de que por la tarde se llevaría a May con el resto de sus amigos y la haría disfrutar a más no poder para compensar su pequeño error. De todos modos ya daba lo mismo que los demás anduvieran con ella, las explicaciones las tendría que dar del modo que fuera...

Así que esa misma tarde, después de disfrutar de una agradable comida casi en familia y hacer un par de llamadas, aprovechó el momento en el que May se iba a duchar para decirle que se arreglara, que iban a salir y le iba a presentar a todos sus amigos.

La menor sonrió alegremente ante tal propuesta y se dirigió al baño silbando una armoniosa melodía, probablemente sacada de su ocurrente cabecita.

Mientras tanto, Yamato Ishida se encontraba tumbado en el sofá de su salón, tratando de ver una película de acción, cualquier muchacha que se hubiera encontrado en esa misma estancia junto a él hubiera acabado frenéticamente loca. El joven lucía una cara de cansancio, provocado por el simple hecho de que su padre una hora antes casi quema la cocina entera intentando cocinar algo medio decente por una vez en la vida, acababa de salir de la ducha y llevaba puesta una camisa negra completamente desabotonada dejando ver un torso más que perfecto a vista de cualquier mujer, los jeans que portaba tenían el primer botón desabrochado dejando ver una línea fina de sus boxers y dando mucho que pensar a más de una mente relativamente cuerda, y la postura en la que yacía sobre el cómodo asiento, con uno de sus brazos apoyado debajo de su nuca y haciendo resbalar sus finos y húmedos mechones rubios daba a entender una escena más que sugerente.

Pese a ser uno de sus films preferidos el joven apenas prestaba atención a la pantalla del televisor, pues lo único que hacía era darle vueltas a la cabeza. Sora tenía una hermana, aparentemente de la edad de Takeru y ninguno de ellos había sabido nada hasta el día de hoy¿cómo era posible?. De repente Yamato se sintió extrañamente cabreado, jamás hubiera pensado que Sora tenía una hermana¡por lo menos podría habérselo dicho!. Ahora se sentía como un extraño hacia la pelirroja, era obvio que Sora guardaba secretos, y que no la conocía tan bien como él creía¿qué era lo que realmente sentía por ella¿era simplemente otro capricho más?. No, no podía ser sólo eso, sino ya habría tenido más de un roce con ella y no le daría tanto miedo llevar la iniciativa respecto a la situación. Pero aún así no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, debía de ir con tranquilidad, sin apresurarse, o sino podría romperle el corazón a aquella adorable jovencita. Tal vez lo que más le asustaba era que Sora hubiera reconocido sus sentimientos hacia él, ella no es una chica cualquiera, no se enamora de la noche a la mañana y menos anda con muchos chicos a la vez. Esta vez la cosa no era un juego de adolescentes sin sentido, sino más bien algo mucho más serio, era amor, y pese a que él había mantenido muchas relaciones con un sinfín de chicas, lo que se le avecinaba ahora era algo totalmente desconcertante, no estábamos hablando de una simple relación, sino de una relación estable y duradera, porque si algo tenía Sora, era el don de la responsabilidad, y desde luego, no iniciaría relación alguna con él a menos que la tomara en serio, sin embargo... sus sentimientos eran un mar de incertidumbre, sino estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacer no podría dar un solo paso.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus propios pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el movil estaba sonando hasta pasado un buen rato, desganado descolgó y dando un resignado suspiró contestó.

-¿Diga?

-¿Hermano? Soy yo, Takeru.

-Ah sí, dime ¿qué pasa?.

-Me acaba de llamar Taichi para decirme que hemos quedado con el resto en la avenida de Odaiba a las 5 en punto¿te viene bien?.

-Si, no te preocupes, allí estaré.

-Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde¡hasta luego!.

Yamato colgó el teléfono, a las 5 en punto... todavía le quedaban 2 horas, mientras tanto mataría el tiempo repasando algunos acordes de guitarra.

-¡Yama¡estamos aquí!.

Ishida alzó la vista para ver cómo su amigo Taichi le saludaba enérgicamente moviendo el brazo de un lado para otro. Observó que no todos estaban presentes, y con otro suspiró aceleró el paso.

-¿Qué tal amigo? No se te ve muy animado...

-Hoy no he dormido mucho, y me duele un poco la cabeza...

-Bueno, bueno... ya verás cómo enseguida se te pasa, ahora mismo nos dirigimos al parque de atracciones¿no es genial? - dijo alegremente Taichi.

-¿Al parque de atracciones?.

-Sí, ha sido idea de Sora, parece ser que le quiere dar una sorpresa a su hermanita.

-Mmmm...

Cuando hubieron llegado todos, a excepción de Sora, May y Mimi, se dirigieron hacia su destino con paso presuroso. Una vez allí, se quedaron esperando en la entrada del parque de atracciones y a los 5 minutos aparecieron las tres féminas.

Sora traía una cara radiante, llena de alegría, parecía que iba dando saltitos en vez de caminar. Sin embargo Mimi lucía una cara completamente horrorizada, incluso su pálido tono de piel estaba más blanquecino de lo habitual.

-¡Chicas, estamos aquí, no os demoréis más, que me muero de ganas de entrar ya!.

Sora se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hacia atrás, volvió a girarse de nuevo para topar casi de frente con ellos.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos! - sonrió la pelirroja.

-Buenas... tardes...

Yagami se sorprendió de ver a la pelirrosa en tan deplorable estado, parecía haber llegado de la casa de los horrores, o algo mucho peor.

-Mimi¿qué es lo que te pasa? - preguntó Taichi con un acentuado tono de preocupación.

Mimi dejó caer los hombros en señal de derrota mientras Sora comenzaba a reir a carcajada limpia, todos se quedaron interrogativos ante semejante escena y esperaron a obtener una respuesta, finalmente Tachikawa miró hacia atrás y tratando de ocultar el tono de voz habló.

-Es... la hermana de Sora...

-¿Qué pasa con ella¿te ha hecho algo? - preguntó Taichi.

-Bueno, es que... es... increíble, jamás había visto a una niña tan... tan... ¡tan chicazo!. Viste con pantalones deportivos y sudaderas anchas... no tiene ni pizca de feminidad, y es que encima es una niña híper-activa, no para quieta ni un solo segundo... cuando he llegado a casa de Sora no esperaba encontrarme semejante sorpresa¿cómo puedes aguantar su ritmo de vida? - interrogó Mimi a Sora en un tono quejumbroso.

-Anda anda... que no es para tanto, lo que pasa es que tu eres demasiado femenina y te choca ver a gente totalmente opuesta a ti, Mimi, mi hermana es como es, y una de las cosas que más adoro de ella es que muestra su personalidad sin ningún tipo de temor.

-Bueno¿y qué que sea un chicazo? - añadió Tai – Sora también lo era y mírala ahora, hasta parece una chica.

Taichi no acabó la frase cuando Sora ya le había dado un sopapo en la nuca.

-¡Auch! Si sólo era una broma...

-Bueno¿y dónde está tu querida hermanita, Sora? - preguntó Takeru con curiosidad al no ver a la nombrada.

-Ha ido a comprar un poco de comi...

De repente los chicos sintieron cómo una oleada de energía les invadía en forma de brisa, y vieron pararse atropelladamente a una cosa pelirroja llena de bolsas y envases de comida.

-¡Ya está hermanita, toooodo comprado!

May dejó todo lo que llevaba encima en el suelo, y los jóvenes pudieron divisar una figura de mediana estatura, de piel bronceada y figura estilizada, con el pelo del mismo color que el de Sora y unos ojillos rojizos y brillantes de emoción.

-¡May Takenouchi presente, encantada de conoceros!.

Al resto del grupo no le dio tiempo de responder, simplemente se quedaron embobados pensando en cómo una niña de 13 años podía cargar ella sola con semejante peso en bolsas. Tras un instante de transición, todos se fueron presentando uno a uno frente a la pequeña Takenouchi, y ésta última les saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Sin más dilación se adentraron en el enorme recinto ferial, los mayores adelantados para comprar las entradas y los más jóvenes atrasados y acompañando a la nueva muchacha.

-Ha sido una tremenda sorpresa el que aparecieras aquí, May, no teníamos ni idea de que Sora tuviera una hermana menor, y eso que somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo – comentaba Kari.

-Bueno... tiene sus motivos, en nuestra familia somos bastante reservados a la hora de hablar sobre ello, hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas en los últimos años, y hay muchas cosas que se mantienen en secreto, creo que nunca llegaréis a conocer a fondo a mi hermana... - respondió May con un deje de melancolía.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí interrogativamente y volvieron a dirigir su mirada hacia la menor de las hermanas.

-¿Qué quieres decir, May? - preguntó Takeru un tanto preocupado.

May sonrió pasivamente, intentando tranquilizar la inquieta mirada del joven rubio.

-No me malinterpretes... tampoco creas que tenemos serios problemas, es solo que mis padres son bastante estrictos respecto a algunas cosas, nada más...

-Pero... - replicó Takaishi.

Sin embargo dejó la frase en el aire, bastaba con mirar a May para adivinar por sus intensos ojos rubíes y su rostro serio que no iba a decir nada más sobre aquel tema, y que no conseguirían otra cosa más que caldear el ambiente.

Kari notó la tensión que se respiraba en aquel momento, afortunadamente vio que su hermano mayor alzaba el brazo en señal de que se dieran prisa, parece que ya habían comprado las entradas.

-Tu hermanita tiene encandilados a Takeru y Hikari, Sora, parece que es bastante abierta con la gente.

-¿Pues qué esperabas, Tai? es una Takenouchi.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda, solo hay que ver que parece un chico de lejos...

-Taichi Yagami, al final te la cargas... - dijo Sora amenazante con su mochila.

-Vale, vale.. ya me callo...

-Jajajajaja

La pelirroja reía a carcajada limpia, de repente notó como un sudor frío recorría su columna vertebral, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yamato. El rubio Ishida no dejaba de observarla con una mirada entre confundida y enfadada, parecía que le había molestado algo, pero todavía no sabía el qué. Él se dio la vuelta para saludar a su hermano dándole la espalda a sabiendas de que ella también le observaba a él, eso le molestó a Sora.

"¿Qué le pasará ahora?" se preguntó la pelirroja, sin darse cuenta de que su mirada iba descendiendo hacia el trasero del rubio, realzado por los jeans ajustados que llevaba puestos "Madre mía, qué trasero tiene..." abrió los ojos desmesuradamente "¿Pero en qué te pones a pensar ahora Sora¡En el culo de Matt, por Dios, quien leyera mis pensamientos se caería de espaldas..." Takenouchi se encorvó, mientras se tapaba un rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Te pasa algo? - oyó Sora que le preguntaban.

-Ah, May, no, no me pasa nada, creo que ha sido que me ha dado un soplo de calor, nada más.

-Mmmm¿vamos?.

-¡Claro! - dijo la mayor.

Sora fue corriendo para que su hermana no notara que seguía con la cara roja por culpa de sus pensamientos, sin embargo May se quedó parada mirando al muchacho al que su hermana había estado observando anteriormente.

"Es guapo... muy guapo... espera... no me digas que..." pensó la pequeña.

-¡Por fin entramoooooos! - gritaron Davis y Tai entusiasmados.

Izzy y Joe eran los que más de cerca les seguían, el uno avergonzado y el más alto quejándose de que como siguieran gritando de esa forma iba a tener jaqueca durante todo el día.

Mimi iba habando con Miyako de cosas de chicas, vamos, de ropa, música, maquillaje... el resto iban más o menos en grupo, Yamato hablando con Ken, Cody y Takeru y Sora con May y Kari. Se agruparon en un puesto de información para decidir lo que harían primero.

-¿Por qué no vamos a las atracciones de agua?

-¡No, yo prefiero ir primero a la montaña rusa!

-¿Y si comemos antes algo?

-Pues yo quiero ver las tiendas...

Entre tanto alboroto apenas se escuchaban los unos a los otros, a Matt le estaba entrando dolor de cabeza, y su humor iba empeorando por momentos, tanta fue la tensión que no lo pudo evitar y gritó.

-¡Queréis callaros de una vez?

Todos se quedaron mudos, cuando Matt gritaba era porque estaba malhumorado, y si estaba malhumorado era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

-Vamos a ver... aquí se necesita organización... - dijo el rubio tomando las riendas del asunto- lo mejor sería ir primero a las atracciones de agua, porque ahora que es de día y hace más calor si nos mojamos nuestra ropa se secará enseguida, luego podemos dar una vuelta por las tiendas, que seguro que hay poca gente y después vamos a comer algo.

Nadie replicó, todos asintieron sin oponer objeción alguna y se encaminaron a la zona de las atracciones de agua. De este modo, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi y Matt fueron a la "Fantasía Pirata" una montaña rusa acuática de enormes proporciones, observaron cómo las cuestas eran más que remarcadas, de hecho parecían completamente verticales, y el circuito traspasaba varias lagunas que desprendían muchísima agua al pasar el vagón sobre ellas. A Mimi se le puso la cara completamente azul, al igual que Joe, intentaron escaparse de la cola, pero el resto de los muchachos se lo prohibió.

-Creo que no debería haber venido... - murmuró la pelirrosa.

Mientras tanto el resto de los chicos fueron a una atracción marítima de terror, "El túnel negro", era una de las nuevas atracciones y querían probarla cuanto antes. Por suerte no había mucha gente en la cola de espera y enseguida se montaron en su correspondiente vagón el cual se disponía en tres filas de tres asientos cada una, los chicos se montaron muy ilusionados. El vagón comenzó la marcha, un agujero completamente oscuro les venía de frente...

-¡Madre mía, ha estado genial! - clamaba Tai todo empapado al salir de la montaña rusa.

-Creo que se han pasado un poco... no pensé que fuéramos a mojarnos tanto... - comentaba mientras tanto Sora retorciendo su camiseta para quitarle un poco de agua.

-¿Un poco¿¡Sólo un poco¡por Dios Sora mírame¡estoy hecha un cromo! Ayer me teñí el pelo y la camiseta está más rosa que mi cabello¡no puedo andar así por la calle!.

-Mimi... no te queda otra que andar así por la calle así que deja de quejarte...

-Bueno qué¿vamos a comer algo? Davis y el resto ya deben de estar en el restaurante – dijo Tai a la espera de sus amigos.

-No podemos, Joe dice que no se mueve, está helado, dice que sino se tomaba las pastillas cogería una pulmonía y se ha ido con Izzy al baño – respondió Yamato mientras escurría su camiseta.

-Pero sino vamos ahora les perderemos... - se quejó Taichi.

Mimi escuchaba la conversación mientras intentaba arreglar su cabellera, se hizo una coleta y decidida cogió a Taichi del brazo.

-Bueno, pues entonces Tai y yo vamos yendo hacia el restaurante, vosotros esperad aquí a que lleguen Izzy y Joe¿vale¡nos vemos!.

Mimi actuó rápidamente, ya que enganchó a Taichi y se lo llevó prácticamente arrastras, mientras que Sora y Yamato, que no habían tenido tiempo de replicar, miraban la escena incrédulos. Cuando les vieron alejarse definitivamente se miraron y encogieron de hombros.

-Vamos a sentarnos a ese banco de ahí – propuso Yama.

Se acomodaron en el banco que estaba cerca de la salida de los baños, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tal vez porque ninguno sabía qué decir, Sora ya había notado que Matt estaba mosqueado, pero no iba a preguntarle nada, tenía que ser él quien se lo dijera, y eso fue lo que hizo, tal vez inconscientemente, pero Sora le conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Por qué nos ocultaste que tenías una hermana? - preguntó Matt con el ceño fruncido.

Sora no esperaba esa pregunta de él, normalmente Matt era lo suficientemente astuto como para adivinar qué temas no debía tocar, pero esta vez no se cortó un pelo, no porque no supiera que no debía de hablar de ello, sino porque eso era lo que le tenía cabreado.

-¿Por eso era que estabas de tan mal humor?

Matt la miró desconcertado.

-Jajajajaja, ay Matt... cada día te conozco mejor, eres como un libro abierto para mí...

El rubio se quedó con la vista fija en el suelo y las mejillas completamente coloradas, lo que hizo que Sora riera más.

-¡Ya vale! Te estás yendo por las ramas y no has contestado mi pregunta.

-Jajaja... vale... bueno, la única razón que te puedo dar es que es por cosas familiares¿o acaso tú le dices a todo el mundo que tus padres están divorciados?

-A tí sí que te lo dije... - respondió Ishida con los ojos brillantes y tono de voz suave.

Sora se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata de una forma descomunal, agarró la mano de Matt y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho... no quise decir eso, es solo que en mi familia tuvimos problemas, y no nos gusta a ninguno hablar sobre estas cosas, supongo que cogí la costumbre de mis padres, además, es la primera vez que May viene a Tokio, siempre que nos reuníamos éramos mi madre y yo las que íbamos a Kioto.

-Está bien, no pasa nada, yo me entrometí donde no debí hacerlo... - susurró el joven a la vez que deslizaba su mano y se levantaba del asiento – mira, allí vienen Izzy y Joe.

-Bueno chicos, ya era hora¿no? - dijo alegremente Tai al ver que sus cuatro amigos regresaban.

-Es que Joe se tomó más pastillas de las que debía y casi se me cae encima, no veas qué cristo, menos mal que había un joven muy amable que me ayudó a reanimarlo, sino se hubiera quedado frito... - agregó el pobre Izzy con un semblante cansado.

Se sentaron en la mesa del burger y pidieron la carta, tras un cuarto de hora la camarera cogió su pedido y a los diez minutos estaban disfrutando de una suculenta comida. Sora conversaba animadamente con su hermana, sin embargo, notaba que la pequeña May tenía un tono de voz un tanto triste, aún así, decidió no preguntarle a su hermana, sabía que tarde o temprano ella le contaría lo que le pasaba.

-Hermana... - murmuró May.

-Dime.

-¿Ese chico rubio... cómo se llamaba...?

-Yamato

-Eso sí, dime... ¿Yamato te gusta?

-¿Eeeehhh? - Sora se vio de repente completamente roja ante la cara interrogante de su hermana – May... qué cosas tienes, esas preguntas no se hacen en un lugar como este...

-Pero dime... ¿te gusta o no?

-¿Es que no me has oído enana? Anda, vamos a comer...

May frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba a su hermana conversar con Yolei, definitivamente el comportamiento de Sora era bastante distinto desde la última vez que la vio, no le hacía tanto caso como antes, incluso se separó de ella dejándola con Kari y el resto sin apenas darse cuenta de su existencia¿es que acaso era un estorbo para su hermana¿no iba a ser una tarde exclusivamente para ellas? Parece ser que no... "Tonta... se le nota todo, ese chico le gusta mucho, eso no está bien, a este paso me va a dejar de lado completamente, tengo que hacer algo..." pensó May Takenouchi.

La comida había sido muy agradable, se rieron mucho cuando Davis casi se atraganta con la hamburguesa, menos mal que Taichi fue avispado y comenzó a apretarle en el estómago hasta que salió el trozo de carne que le iba a costar la vida.

Después hicieron un tour por todo el parque de atracciones, montañas rusas, carruseles, lanzadoras, simuladores... toda clase de tiendas de artículos de regalo y ropa (cómo no, Mimi tenía que llevarse un fashion-recuerdo como solía decir), compraron algún dulce y fueron a los tenderetes de peluches.

May aprovechó todo el tiempo que pudo para estar con su hermana, cada vez que veía que el rubio se le pudiera acercar o viceversa se interponía y la llamaba para alejarla de él o simplemente la cogía del brazo y echaba a correr espontáneamente. Sin embargo, la tarde fue tan agotadora que todos estaban completamente cansados y decidieron sentarse en el cesped de un pequeño parquecillo infantil.

-¿Queréis refrescos? - preguntó Sora.

-Siiiiii, por favor, necesito algo que me quite esta horrible sensación a paladar disecado... - respondió Mimi.

-Bueno, intentaré coger refrescos para todos – Sora se levantó de su asiento y marchó hacia la tienda seguida de la vigilante mirada de su hermana pequeña.

Pero para desgracia de May, el más inoportuno de los chicos que allí se encontraban se cruzó con ella, se había olvidado que Yamato había ido al baño anteriormente, y se topó con Sora, se quedaron hablando dos segundos y les vio alejarse juntos.

-Esto no se va a quedar así... - susurró con los dientes rechinantes de ira la pequeña.

-¿Qué dices May? - preguntó Takeru.

-Nada – respondió ésta con una sonrisa fingida – que voy al baño.

Y como un rayo saltó de su sitio y echó a correr detrás de la pareja.

-Gracias por acompañarme Matt – decía Sora alegremente.

-Bah, no es nada, así descanso un poco de los gritones de Tai y Davis...

-Jajaja, tienes razón, por eso mismo me he ofrecido a comprar las bebidas, dan dolor de cabeza...

Los dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de que una atlética figura les seguía sigilosamente escondiéndose entre la multitud que les rodeaba. La pequeña les vio pararse en la tienda de bebidas y hacer el pedido, les tendieron dos bolsas, supuso, llenas de latas de refrescos y seguidamente se adentraron en un pequeño cesped, bastante bien escondido por unos fuertes arbustos.

"Con que esas tenemos Yamato Ishida... has sido muy listo, pero yo ya me las ingeniaré para que no te salgan bien los planes..."

Mientras tanto, Sora y Matt se había quitado el calzado y reposaban los pies en las cristalinas aguas de un pequeño estanque que había al lado.

-¿Ya estará permitido hacer esto? - preguntó la pelirroja preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero ya da igual, lo hecho, hecho está.

-Tienes razón...

May les observaba charlar amistosamente, pero notaba en la expresión de cada uno de ellos cierta complicidad, como sino hablaran simplemente con palabras, sino con algo más, de repente se le pasó fugazmente una imagen de su querida hermana alejándose con aquel maldito rubio, alejándose para siempre de ella... "¡NO!" se dijo a sí misma, eso no va a pasar...

Tan embobada estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio que la pareja se levantaba de su asiento, vio cómo Sora era tomada delicadamente de la mano por Yamato, estaba sonrojada "¡Estúpida, no te dejes engañar sólo por su cara bonita!" se decía May mentalmente.

-¡Ah¿Qué tienes en el pelo? - oyó May decir a Matt – vaya, es una hoja...

Matt acarició suavemente la melena de Sora y la deslizó de forma que la hoja cayera al suelo, sus miradas se entrecruzaron y se quedaron estáticos en su sitio, sin moverse un ápice.

"¡AAAHHHH¡La va a besar, la va a besar, la va a besar¿¡Qué hagoooooooo?" la mente de May era un caos, histérica ante tal inminente suceso hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

¡POF!. Una piedra golpeó severamente la nuca de Matt, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al agua y llevándose a Sora consigo. La pequeña de las Takenouchi se sintió orgullosa ante sus reflejos mentales, aunque no quiso que su hermana cayera también.

-¡Mayyyyyyyyy!

-¡Uy¿Quién me llama? - se preguntó en voz baja la aludida, miró hacia atrás y vio a Kari que venía buscándola, si la seguía llamando su hermana y Matt la oirían y descubrirían su treta, así que salió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Kari – creíamos que te habías perdido...

-Es que no encontraba el baño – repuso ella sin saber qué más decir, pero parece que con eso valió, porque Kari se ofreció amablemente a acompañarla.

-Dios mío... mira cómo nos hemos puesto ¿qué te ha pasado? - preguntó Sora todavía en el agua.

-Algo me golpeó en la cabeza y perdí el equilibrio...

Sora no pudo contener la risa ante tal espectáculo, Yamato Ishida bañado en las aguas de un pequeño estanque con cara de niño tonto.

-Jajajajajajajajaja

-Oye... ¿de qué te ríes? - preguntó el rubio enfurruñado.

-Es que.. estás tan gracioso...

Yamato sonrió malévolamente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar hundió a Sora en el agua, haciendo que se mojara la cabeza también.

-¡Oye tú, mira lo que has hecho!

-Eso por reírte de mí – dijo el rubio riéndose.

Sin darse cuenta estaban enzarzados en una pelea acuática, tirándose agua el uno al otro, jugando como niños. Una vez se hubieron cansado, descansaron los pulmones desgastados de tanto reír.

-Me alegra que nos llevemos tan bien como antes... - dijo Matt.

-No... ahora nos llevamos mejor – agregó Sora.

-Tienes razón.

El rubio se acercó inesperadamente al rostro de la pelirroja y se apoderó de sus finos y sonrosados labios por unos segundos, después se levantó, y con una enorma sonrisa le dijo.

-¿Vamos señorita empapada?

Sora asintió todavía estasiada por el contacto anterior, Matt también la conocía a ella muy bien, porque sabía sorprenderla... "Madre mía, qué trasero tiene" pensó esta vez sin ningún remordimiento al ver a su acompañante de espaldas a ella.

Una vez llegaron donde el resto no hicieron más que ser acosados a preguntas por su deplorabe estado, Mimi sólo preguntó por las bebidas, llevándose una tremenda desilusión al saber que se habían dejado las bolsas con ellas por alguna parte.

Decidieron abandonar el parque de atracciones, el día había sido agotador y emocionante, pero ya tocaba la hora de ir a casa. Sora y Matt con un dulce recuerdo y un resfriado, y May con la crédula satisfacción de que les había estropeado el momento.

**CONTINUARÁ... **

_Holaaaaaa, cuánto tiempo sin veros... sisisisisisi, lo siento muchísimo el no haber actualizado antes, pero con este fic no he tenido nada de inspiración, este capítulo lo he hecho forzosamente para tener algo más hecho. Ya sé que preferís que actualice mi otro fic, pero de momento no puedo, de verdad. Bueno¿qué os parece la actitud de nuestra pequeña Takenouchi? Mala¿eh? Jajajajajajajajaja, pero es que la pobre no quiere perder a su adorada hermana mayor, Matt lo va a pasar bastante mal, esto es solo el comienzo... os agradezco de todo corazón vuestras reviews, han sido un punto esencial para forzar a mi inspiración a salir a flote para acabar este capítulo... ya sé que no está muy bien, pero he hecho todo lo que he podido... gracias a: **karen gen, Chikage-SP, Kari, Izumi,Dark Rinoa Chan, Angel Nemesis, Atori-chan, Someone 1201, Hillary, Matt-Gray04, SkuAg, Alexeigirl, Estrella 12, sakurachan, YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li, Priss Yoshisuky** muchas gracias de veras... besazos a todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!_


End file.
